Nothing can bring you peace but yourself
by iwantafarnsworth
Summary: Myka thinks about telling the others about her condition and talks to Abigail about it. HG comes back and things happen. Summary sucks! RATED M for late chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Nothing can bring you peace but yourself.**

**Pairing: Myka/HG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13. This story takes place sometime after 4x17.**

**Summary:  
Myka ponders on telling the others she has cancer while HG is still living with Nate and Adelaide but not for long. ;)**

**Enjoy and be patient, this is my first Warehouse 13/Myka&HG story!**

**P.s. : Title is a R.W. Emerson's quote.**

**Please leave me feedback, I still don't know if i should continue this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Myka was sitting outside the B&B enjoying her first night off after what seemed like forever.  
She was still trying to process everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.

Her mind kept wondering to her doctor's words.

She needed to let her thoughts run free. A part of her wanted to forget about all of it but there was also a small part of her that wanted to share her secret with someone.

Myka hadn't told Pete. She hadn't even told her parents or Tracy or…

_Helena_.

She didn't want to bring them into this.

Myka had tried to approach Pete and have a serious conversation with him but each time she had changed the subject and avoided talking about her feelings.  
She suspected that Pete knew something was up because she had caught him staring at her more than once while they were doing inventory at the Warehouse.

Claudia had been too busy with Nick, the new kid, and Steve and Artie … She couldn't burden them with _her_ problem.

Myka sighed again and looked up at the starry night.

_Do not even think about her, Myka. She is fine, she has a new life… She doesn't need you to… To bother her._

"Hey, I brought you some chamomile tea…" said a smiling Abigail Cho,"I thought you'd like something to drink…."

Myka nodded, "I'd love some tea…" she said, "Thanks."

Abigail smiled again and handed her a steaming cup of tea and sat down on the chair next to Myka's.

"What about some company?…Mind if I join you?" Abigail asked.

"Be my guest…" Myka smiled, weakly. Abigail hummed and looked up at the sky.

"I love this place…" Abigail said.

They sipped their hot drinks quietly for a few moments.

Myka sighed again and felt the B&B new owner's eyes on her.  
She felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them.

"I miss Leena." Myka said quietly looking down, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that… I just meant I miss her but I'm glad you're here now."

Abigail nodded, "Thank you."

"It's good to come home to someone after a job and, after Leena was… Before you came here, the B&B felt weird…" Myka said.

"I'm sorry for what happened to her." Abigail said.

"Me too." Myka said, "… She was a true friend."

"A rare species…" Abigail stated.

Myka smiled her sad smile while her mind wondered to another friend of hers: Helena G. Wells.

"I'd like for us to try and be true friends… I mean, if you want…" Abigail said slowly, "Life's too short and the Regents gave me the possibility to start a new life here at the Warehouse. I took it and… I feel like we could try to be friends…"

Myka nodded and her heart ached for the sad tone on the other woman's voice. "I'd like that…" she said, "I'd like that very much."

Abigail smiled.

"That means you can tell me anything you want, Myka. I won't judge." The owner said, "After all…It's my job to listen."

Myka sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I know…" she whispered.

_You can't cry._

_You can't, Myka. Not in front of her._

_She'll think you're crazy._

"Then, tell me." Abigail continued, "I know something is up and Pete knows too."

Myka sent her a surprised look "You and Pete talked about me?!"

Abigail shook her head.

"I saw the way he was looking at you." She said, "He's upset and he can't focus if he's worried about you."

Myka licked her lips nervously and looked down at her hands.

"Did you came out here to psychoanalyze me, Abigail?" The agent said gravely, "Do you want to be my friend or it was just one of your tactics to make me say what I don't want to?" Myka continued, looking hurt.

"Myka, I would never lie about wanting to be your friend. And no, this is not a tactic, I swear. I just want to help." Abigail explained, calmly. "You need to talk to someone. I know something's bothering you. I can see that."

Abigail placed her right hand on Myka's forearm in a encouraging way.

Myka calmed down a bit and sighed again.

"I have cancer."

The words still felt foreign to her, although she had rehearsed them a lot during the past few days.

Myka looked up at Abigail's shocked expression.

The former psychotherapist quickly regained control of her emotions and took Myka's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry...You're not alone, Myka." Abigail said looking into the agent's green eyes, "Never forget that."

Myka let the tears fall and let Abigail take control of the situation.

The B&B's owner helped Myka to her feet.

"Let's walk for a bit, ok?" Abigail asked.

Myka nodded.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have blurted it out like this..." Myka whispered as they walked into the clearing behind the B&B.

"No worries." Abigail said, "I think you needed that."

Myka chucked, "Yes, I think so too..."

"You're a strong woman, Myka..." Abigail said, "And you have a family who loves you and supports you."

Myka sighed and looked everywhere but at the other woman.  
The moon and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. The atmosphere was magical, very romantic someone might say, but the circumstances were different.

"I don't want to worry them, Abigail." The young agent said as she and the other woman come to a stop under the huge tree at the end of the clearing.

Abigail nodded. "I understand." She began, "Just think about if Claudia or Pete were at your place. Wouldn't you want to know?"

Myka looked the woman in the eyes and saw friendship, worry and compassion.

"Of course I would..." The curly haired agent replied.

Abigail looked up and smiled at the quiet night. "Then you have your answer, Myka."

Myka followed the woman's gaze toward the sky and thought that maybe Abigail Cho was right.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Nothing can bring you peace but yourself.**

**Pairing: Myka/HG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13. This story takes place sometime after 4x17.**

**Summary:  
Myka ponders on telling the others she has cancer while HG is still living with Nate and Adelaide but not for long. ;)**

**A.N. : Thank you for the feedback, guys! I wasn't expecting it! Please leave me a comment ;) and sorry for any mistakes! English is not my mother tongue!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Boone, Wisconsin.**

_Christina..._

Helena woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. She could still feel the ear-piercing scream echoing in her mind. She quickly tried to calm herself down: it had all been a product of her vivid imagination.

She looked at Adelaide, who was still sound asleep sprawled out next to her on the bed.

Helena run a hand between her silky dark hair and let out an heavy a sigh.

She sat up quietly and reached for the small bottle of water on the bedside table. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

The nightmares had come back ever since the day Myka and Pete left Wisconsin for the Warehouse. Helena had became more anxious and miserable than ever. She felt confused. A part of her wanted to let her past life as an agent out of her new life, and there was another part of her that wanted to go back to the Warehouse, to live a life of endless wonder with those who she had come to consider her family.

_Myka._

The truth was – and Helena had known it ever since the beginning - that the only thing that mattered was Adelaide. HG had been _drawn_ to Nate because he was a single parent and because Adelaide was an intelligent little girl.

And Helena knew a thing or two about being a single parent.

_...You are denying who you are to chase a ghost. This life is not who you are..._

Helena thought of Myka and felt her heart ache. She knew deep down that the woman's words were the truth. She was fooling herself. She was living a lie. She was being selfish.

Myka had been right as always.

Myka, her dear _friend_. The woman who knew her better than anyone.

Nate was beginning to get impatient. Helena knew that he was having doubts about her, about them. They were fighting a lot these days. Hence the sleeping arrangements. Not that Helena minded. She actually preferred the separation. They fought about work, about Helena's past life, about her secrets. Nate had even asked her if Myka was her former lover.

_'I saw the way you looked at her, Helena' , _Nate had informed her. Helena denied of course. He had no right to know. Nate was just Nate.

The dark haired author laid herself down on the bed and welcomed Adelaide's tiny form into her arms. She smiled as the girl snuggled deeper into her and her heart fluttered. A natural reaction. Still, she couldn't deny the bitter sweet feeling that she felt every single time her traitor mind reminded her that the little girl in her arms wasn't _her_ Christina. And Myka's words kept echoing all the way through her mind.

_...You are denying who you are to chase a ghost..._

She felt her heart ache and thought of Myka. She so wanted to see the younger agent again. She would give everything to look at the other woman's emerald green eyes again. So full of compassion, so full of love and hope. Because she knew that Myka loved her. And maybe, just maybe Helena was still in time to clear the air between them.

In that exact moment Helena decided that it was time for her to stop fooling herself and to go back home. To the Warehouse. To Claudia, Artie, Pete, Steve and Myka.

The following morning Helena awoke to the sound of cutlery and plates coming from the kitchen. She decided to check, just in case Adelaide needed some help with breakfast.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she smiled. Despite her night filled with nightmares and serious thinking, seeing Adelaide cook set a pleasant feeling into her heart.

"Good morning, Emi... _Helena_!" Adelaide exclaimed as she noticed the woman standing there and looking at her.

"Good morning to you too, dear." Helena replied as she walked to her and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's head. The woman helped herself with some coffee and then looked at the girl.

"What do we got here?" Helena asked, looking at Adelaide's work.

Adelaide smiled, "I made pancakes... Dad helped me a bit but only cause I let him!"

Helena chuckled and nodded. "They look wonderful, darling. Where is your father?"

Adelaide looked down. "At work. He said you could drive me today?"

Helena nodded and sat down on the chair by the counter, "Ok, let's eat then, shall we? So that I can drive you to school!"

Adelaide nodded and they began to eat their breakfast.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Adelaide said.

Helena looked up at the girl, surprised at her straightforward ways.

"W-what makes you think that I am leaving, Adelaide?" HG asked.

"Your eyes are similar to my mom's. She always thought she could fool me, too... Acting all happy and stuff but I knew she was sick." The girl explained, "I know you're not sick but you have definitely something on your mind, Helena."

Helena sighed. The use of her first name sent a shiver run through her spine.

_Myka._

"You look exactly like my mom before she left us." Adelaide whispered.

"I'm sorry, darling..." Helena said, "I'm sorry for not telling you and your father about my past."

Adelaide stood up, walked to her and hugger her tightly.

"Will you tell me about it before you go?" the blonde girl asked, hopefully.

Helena nodded and began.

"I had a daughter in London... She was about your age. A brilliant mind like yours and beautiful..." Helena said, "_My_ Christina..."

"I like her name..." Adelaide commented.

"You would have liked her." Helena nodded, "She was killed ... In an accident..."

"I'm sorry, Helena..."

Adelaide hugged her once more.

"Since that day my life changed completely. I became angrier, I wanted revenge and I made some bad decisions..." Helena said as the

"I understand..." Adelaide said, "You loved her..."

"Well, that wasn't enough. No matter how much you love someone you should always think before act. And I didn't."

Adelaide nodded.

"You have to understand, my girl... Adelaide... I really thought I could live a normal life with you and your father..." the author confessed, "...But ever since my friends came here I realized that I have only been running from the truth. And I'm tired of running."

Adelaide nodded, "Your place is with your friends... I get it."

"Yes, it is." Helena said, "But this does not mean I am leaving you. I will try to visit you whenever I have time to do so."

"I knew you missed your adventures!" Adelaide smiled, "I want to become like you! Travelling and going on adventures with my friends! Do you think I will become like you?"

Helena laughed, "You will became so much more, darling! You're brilliant, Adelaide." The woman said, "You can do anything!"

Adelaide grinned and hugged Helena.

"I love you, Helena." The girl whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Helena whispered back, fighting the tears. "You're an amazing child. Your father is very lucky to have you."

After finishing breakfast Helena sent Adelaide to get ready and she did the same.

When ready she took a piece of paper and a pen and began to write:

_Dear Nate,_

_Thank you for everything you've done for me. I will never forget it._

_I told Adelaide the truth. The reason why I am leaving._

_I cannot continue to lie. Not anymore. As I told you before I made mistakes and they are hard to forget. I lost my daughter and I thought that being with Adelaide would gave me my Christina back. But I was a fool. _

_You're very lucky to have Adelaide and I have no right to stay here with you two._

_My place is in South Dakota. My family is there and I need them right now._

_I will be back to visit. I promised Adelaide. As you know it's hard to say no to her. _

_If you need anything, you know how to contact me._

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Take care,_

_H._

Helena sighed as she folded the letter. She placed it on Nate's desk in his study.

She also called the florist and made him deliver a bouquet of pale roses to Nate as a thank you.

Then she entered the bedroom and began to pack her suitcase. Five minutes later she was ready to go.

"I'm reaaaaaaaady!" Adelaide yelled from somewhere in the house.

Helena chucked, "I'm coming, darling!"

The Brit closed her suitcase and entered the living room. Adelaide was already outside. Helena checked that everything was at its place before she exited the house. She smiled at the girl and put her suitcase on the trunk.

"Come on, get in!" Helena said to the little girl.

They remained silent during the short ride.

As Helena parked the car in front of the school Adelaide broke the silence.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, dear. Me too." Helena said, "But we have Skype... Do you remember when you taught me how to use it?"

Adelaide chuckled. Helena caressed her cheek.

"Drive safely!" the little girl exclaimed.

"I will. Have a nice day and I'll call you as soon as I can, ok?" Helena said as they hugged.

"Bye!" Adelaide said as she got out of the car.

"Be careful! Bye!" Helena called after her. Tears blurred her vision as she watched Adelaide running to some of her friends, in front of the school.

It was time for her to go home.

**TBC**

**Thoughts, comments? Please leave me some!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Nothing can bring you peace but yourself.**  
**Pairing: Myka Bering/Helena "H.G." Wells**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13. This story takes place sometime after 4x17.**  
**The title is a quote by R.W. Emerson.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Univille, SD, Leena's B&B. Later that night…**

Myka, Claudia, Steve, Pete, Artie and Abigail were sitting around the table after the delicious dinner that Steve had cooked for them.  
Myka recalled another family dinner similar to this one; about a week ago, before her doctor's appointment. She shook silently her head and focused on the conversation the others were having.

"That was awesome, man!" Pete exclaimed clapping his hands in Steve's direction, "You will be one hell of a perfect husband one day!"

"He's right, Jinxy. Your pasta is to die for!" Claudia praised her best friend.

"Thanks, guys." Steve smiled.

"Too bad Nick decided to act like a spoiled little brat…" Claudia said, referring to the new kid's ways. Nick had settled for a light dinner in his room that night.

"I think he just needs some time to adjust to being here, Claud." Myka said and the others nodded.

Abigail excused herself and went to make some more tea.

"…I know I just want him to feel safe, you know?" Claudia said, "Sometimes I feel like the bad big sis…"

The others chuckled.

"You're fine, Claudia." Abigail Cho reassured her as she came back from the kitchen with a tray of cups of her chamomille tea.

"Just be careful, Claudia." Artie said, "We don't need more complications."

Claudia rolled her eyes, "Whatevah, Grumpy…" she whispered.

Artie sent her a look.

"I better get going…" he said, standing up from his seat, "Warehouse work is calling!"

Myka and Abigail shared a quick look and the Doc nodded.

Myka sighed. It was now or never.

"I need to tell you guys something… Before you go." Myka said, seriously.

Pete felt a weird vibe. "What is it Myka?" he asked, "Make it fast... I have to watch the new CSI NY episode…" he joked.

Myka rolled her eyes.

"I really don't know how to say it…" she began, "I'll try anyways cause you have the right to know… Just be patient with me."

Claudia frowned. She noticed Myka's worried gaze and sent a sideway glance at Steve. He was looking at Myka. Abigail was the only one who looked calm, sipping her chamomile tea.

Suddenly, before Myka could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"Oww man!" Claudia lamented, "Why does it always feel like we're in a movie or something?!"

Abigail stood up, "I'll get it…"

"Mykes, just tell us already!" Pete moaned, "I wanna know! What is it!?"

Myka let out a breath.

"Let's wait for Abigail, shall we?" Steve said, sensing that something big was up. Myka nodded and smiled at him as she sipped some of her tea.

In the meantime, Abigail opened the door.

"Hello?"

A dark haired woman was standing in the doorway, smiling politely at her.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" Abigail asked.

"I'm Helena Wells… May I come inside?"

"Please, come in…", Abigail said as her brain connected the dots.

_Dark haired woman with an English accent …_

"Wait… Helena Wells? As in H.G. Wells?"

Helena entered the B&B, "Yes, indeed. Nice to meet you…?"

"Abigail Cho," the former psychotherapist said as they shook hands, "I'm the new B&B's owner."

"Nice to meet you, Abigail." Helena replied.

"… Pleasure is all mine. I'm a fan of your works and I've heard a lot about you." Abigail said. "Are you hungry? Do you need me to fix you something to eat?"

Helena smiled, eyes dancing around the B&B's hallway. Everything looked so familiar. But deep down she knew everything was different.

"No, thank you. I stopped for a light dinner on my way here…" Helena explained.

She followed the B&B's owner in the direction of the living room. She breathed in deeply, feeling a bit anxious. She hoped the others would be happy to see her.

Abigail entered the room with Helena walking closely behind.

"Doc's back! Who was it?" Claudia asked.

"Myka, tell us! Impatient here!" Pete yelled loudly.

Helena smiled at the two agent's ways and spotted Myka right away. The curly haired woman was rolling her eyes at Claudia and Pete.

Some things never change, she thought.

"Hey, look who I found?" Abigail said.

The others looked up at her and Helena.

"HG!" Claudia yelled.

Helena felt two strong arms enveloping her.

"Hello!" Helena said as Claudia let her go, "Hello, everyone!"

"HG?" Pete asked, hugging her, "What are you doing here, old lady?"

"Helena?" Myka whispered coming closer to them, "Is everything all right? Are Adelaide and Nate…?"

"They are both fine…" Helena replied welcoming Myka into her arms. They parted and Myka couldn't take her eyes off of Helena. She was really here.

"Agent Wells." Artie smiled at her from his seat.

"Hello, Arthur." Helena said, "I hope you don't mind me arriving at this late hour…"

"You're all right." Steve said, squeezing softly her arm.

"Steven." Helena said.

"Please, take a sit." Abigail said.

"You're right on time to hear one of Myka's late night confessions!" Pete exclaimed loudly.

Claudia nodded, "Yes, and after that I'm gonna need an update on your life, HG!"

Helena chuckled at the younger agent's antics. She sat down on a chair beside Myka and took a moment to really observe her. Myka looked good as always but something was making her nervous. She could feel it.

Myka sighed and threw a glance at Abigail.

The doctor nodded at her.

"Myka?" Steve asked softly, "We're here for you. We won't judge, no matter what…"

Myka nodded.

"I have news." She began, "My checkup… I… The doctor said something's wrong and…"

Helena placed a hand on the woman's forearm. Myka shook her head.

"I'm so sorry… I should have told you guys sooner…" Myka said.

"Told us what?" Artie inquired, worriedly.

"Myka…"

"Mykes…"

Claudia and Pete said in unison.

"I have cancer." Myka said. "The doc told me it's an early stage of ovarian cancer… I have to have an operation so they can remove it before it spreads…"

"W-what?" Pete was speechless.

Helena took Myka's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, darling…" she whispered.

"I didn't know how to tell you… That's why I didn't say anything." Myka said.

Steve, Artie, Claudia and Abigail looked sadly at her as Pete stood up and went to his best friend, taking her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mykes… You… I…" He said, "How long has it been since you've known?"

"A week…" Myka said.

Helena felt her legs tremble and her head spin… Myka could die. And if she hadn't came back she...

Do not go there, Helena thought.

In turns they all hugged Myka and offered support.

"I'm so sorry I ruined our night…" Myka said as it was Artie's turn to hug her.

"You have nothing to be sorry, ok? I'm going to call Vanessa and ask her to come as soon as she can so that we will have her visit you, too." Artie lifted Myka's chin with his hand and nodded. "Don't give up. We need you." And he left.

Helena was the last one to hug Myka and felt the woman melt into her arms.

Claudia, Pete, Steve and Abigail left the two women alone.  
Helena sighed.

"I'm glad I was here when you told them…" she said.

"I'm glad you were here, too… I'm sorry…" Myka said, "But why are you really here, Helena?" she whispered.

Helena broke their embrace and looked into emerald green eyes.

"I came back to stay… If you'll have me." HG said, "The warehouse could use another active agent."

Myka smiled weakly. "What about Adelaide and…N-Nate?"

"You were right. The life I was living … it was a lie." Helena explained, "I told Adelaide that my place was here… That you are my family."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out…" Myka said, running a hand through her curly hair.

"Me too. But deep down I've always known. Your words made me realize it." Helena said, "And I'm glad to be here because I want to be here… For you. If you'll have me."

Myka bit her lower lip. "Of course, I need you, Helena. I need all of you, here."

Helena smiled shyly at the other woman.

"I missed you…"

"I'm scared, Helena." Myka whimpered. "I missed you, too."

Helena nodded and took her back into her arms. "You are strong, Myka. I'm here and the others are here, too…" she began making small circles on Myka's back.

"I'm so relieved that you are here…" Myka sobbed.

"Me too, darling. Me too." Helena whispered.

"I'm sorry." Myka said, leaving Helena's strong grasp "You must be are tired and want to relax into your old room and here I am crying all over you…" she chuckled nervously.

"No problem, darling." Helena said, "But you're right. I should probably have a shower and check on Adelaide. I promised to call her. And it's already way past her bed time…"

Myka smiled. "Go ahead. I'll be in my room if you want to talk some more ok?"

Helena's heart fluttered in her chest at Myka's words.

"I'd like to talk some more…" Helena nodded.

Myka looked at the other woman leaving the room and decided to retire for the night. She felt drained.  
She walked up the stairs and entered her room. She spotted Pete and Claudia standing by the window, their backs to her.

They turned and run to her, sandwiching her between them.

"Ouch!" Myka exclaimed. She chuckled despite all.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Mykes." Pete said, "I should have asked you about your visit but… I…"

"Pete, it's okay…" Myka tried.

"No, it's not. I was selfish…" he said, shaking his head. "I'm not a good BFF, am I?"

Myka grinned. "You are the best BFF I could ever ask for!"

They sat down on Myka's bed.

"I just want you to know… I'm here for you. We all are." Claudia said, "You're like the big sis I never had, Myka. Next time don't wait so long to tell us something so important ok?"

Myka nodded.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night!" Claudia said before hugging her again.

"Night, Claud."

"Good night."

They watched the younger agent leave the room.

"Thank you, Pete." Myka said, honestly.

"For what?" Pete asked.

"For being here and not yelling at me…" Myka said.

"Why would I want to yell at you!?" Pete asked, surprised.

Myka shrugged. "'Cause I didn't tell you sooner."

Pete shook his head. "I understand. I knew something was up but I wanted to wait for you to come and tell me… I thought…"

Myka lifted her eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought it was about HG… Then she showed up and I didn't know what to think…" he said.

Myka said nothing. She wasn't ready to talk, she was still confuse about her feelings.

"Anyways. You need to look after yourself and now that she's here too she can take your place at the Warehouse and you can recover and be as good as new, ok?" Pete said.

"I'll try…" Myka said.

"Good night, Mykes…" Pete whispered softly as he hugged her again.

"Night…" Myka whispered back.

He winked at her and left the room.

Myka sighed feeling slightly better and decided to go and take a shower.

***

Helena switched off her computer and run a hand through her dark silky hair.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in…"

Pete entered the room. "Hey… You all set?"

Helena nodded.

"Listen HG… I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back. Myka needs us and if you're here to stay, then you're welcome. Otherwise, you can move your British ass back to Wisconsin, are we clear?" Pete said seriously.

Helena lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Pete's tone.

"I'm here to stay if you'll have me, Peter. I have no intention to leave, especially now that I know about Myka's condition." She said.

Pete nodded. "I believe you. I know you care for her."

"I do." Helena confessed never breaking eye contact with the other agent.

"I'm her best friend and I have to be sure you won't hurt her. You've already hurt her in the past. Don't do that again." Pete said. "She's one of a kind, Wells. I know you both feel something deeper than friendship…"

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Pete said, "I have eyes. And on her way back from Wisconsin she didn't even spoke a word to me."

Helena looked down, ashamed. "I don't think I deserve her, Pete…"

Pete closed the space between them and placed his hands on the woman's shoulder. "Look at me…" he said, "Let Myka decide that, ok?"  
Helena nodded.

"Just… Try not to hurt her, please?" he asked, hopefully.

"I won't." Helena replied.

"Good." Pete said.

"Night, HG." He added, "It's good to have you back."

Helena smiled weakly and watched as he closed the door behind him.

"Good night, Agent Lattimer."

**TBC**

**_Thoughts? Comments? Feed the writer!:D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After her confrontation with Pete, Helena left her room and knocked softly on Myka's door.  
She let out a breath and hoped for the best.

"Come in." A soft voice called from inside.

The Brit entered and smiled softly at Myka, who was already in her night clothes, placing some books on the shelf.

"Hi…" Helena said.

"Hey, I'm almost finished… Please, sit down…" Myka said.

Helena nodded and sat down on the bed.

"So, how is Adelaide?" Myka asked.

"She is fine..." Helena replied.

"I bet she misses you…" Myka said looking at Helena's face.

"She does… I miss her too." HG said, never breaking eye contact with Myka, "How are you feeling?"

Myka went to sit beside Helena on the bed.

"I'm fine, despite everything…" Myka said, "You?"

"I'm …" Helena said, "… I'm worried about you, Myka."

Myka said anything. She looked down and stood up once again, went to the bathroom and took some pills. She came back and laid down on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to lay down…" Myka said, tiredly. "And you don't need to worry."

"But I do." Helena said, "I should have called…I-I wanted to say that…I-I'm sorry about Wisconsin and for not calling you after the whole Sykes' crisis."

Myka said nothing. She kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"I don't expect you to understand. I just needed to tell you how sorry I am and that I'm here now." Helena continued.

"I know that Mrs. Frederick told you to not contact anyone. I suspected something was up… But, after we saved Artie you could have called, Helena…" Myka said.

Helena laid her body down next to Myka and positioned herself so that she was laying on her side, supporting her head with her left hand, looking at the other woman's profile.

"Among all the mistakes I made in my life…" Helena began, "Letting you go... Standing there looking at you and Pete driving away is the one that I regret the most."

Myka turned to look at Helena, surprised to see her face so close to her.

"I… It wasn't easy to leave you standing there, either…" Myka whispered. "But I knew that I had to let you do your thing. You looked happy with t-them."

Helena moved her free hand on Myka's and squeezed it.

"I thought I was happy." Helena confessed, "… Seeing you go made me realize I wasn't. But then it was too late to stop you."

Myka sighed and smiled sadly at their hands.

"Why now?" she asked more to herself than to Helena. "Why things have to be always complicated between us?"

Helena looked at Myka's beautiful face.

"I don't know, darling." Helena said, "Perhaps we should stop thinking that things are complicated and just start communicating a little bit more…"

Myka lifted an eyebrow, incredulously.

"Communicating? Okay, then… " Myka said, "What exactly is that you want, HG?"

Helena could feel Myka's demeanor change. This was a defensive manner. She needed to be honest.

She looked at the other woman openly.

"I want to be here for you." Helena said, "I want to show you I care."

Myka sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"But what if I get worse? What if I die?"

Helena shook her head.

"You are strong, Myka…" Helena whispered, "Please you have to believe that... Do it for me and the others. You still have the surgery."

Myka started to cry silently.

"It's not so simple, Helena…" Myka whispered, "If the operation goes well I still have chemo and that's going to be bad. I don't know if you did any research but it's bad and…"

Helena closed the small gap between them and took Myka in her arms.

"I know about it. I had to be updated in modern medicine because of my job in Wisconsin." Helena said, "And I know that you can do it. You're still at the primary stage, right?"

Myka relaxed in Helena's embrace.

"That's what my doctor said." Myka whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Helena reassured her, caressing her soft brown curls.

"What are we doing, Helena?" Myka asked looking the dark haired woman into her eyes.

Helena smiled weakly, "I'm comforting you?"

Myka rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean…"

Helena smiled.

"I'm enjoying the feeling of a beautiful woman in my arms. It's been too long…" Helena smirked and Myka grinned lazily.

"Shut up…" Myka commented.

Helena chuckled. They spent some minutes in a comfortable silence.

The younger agent yawned.

"You should rest, darling…" Helena said.

Myka nodded and closed her eyes. Helena began to move but Myka stopped her.

"Stay…" she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

And Helena couldn't leave her. Not anymore.

**TBC**

**A/N : I'm terribly sorry for the late and short update, life got in the way. Hope you can all forgive me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had to take some time to decide how I wanted to develop this story, I don't want it to be just a cancer-plotline-story! Sorry it took so long! **

**Disclaimer: I used some dialogues from the episode 4x18 "Lost & Found" adding Helena in the mix.** **I don't own anything.** **Only my story.**

**Also, I appreciate criticism and general feedback it helps my writing process. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The following days were a bit hectic for the team, both at the B&B and at the Warehouse.  
Dr. Calder came to see Myka and run some quick tests on her.  
The results weren't encouraging: Myka needed surgery as soon as possible, before the cancer could spread in other parts of her body.  
Despite everything Myka looked calm and was extremely glad to have her family –and Helena - around. Her surgery was going to be in three days and Pete and Helena were behaving like two crazy parents with a sick child, always hovering over her. But Myka knew they needed to do that so she let them. Plus, she didn't mind being pampered every now and then.

Claudia spent more time with Nick, taking him to a Dead Red concert, showing him around Univille. Mostly because she wanted to give the others some space without a stranger being constantly at the B&B.  
Steve told Claudia about the teenager lying to him but the young red head had reassured him that she knew was she was doing.

At the moment Artie, Pete, Helena and Myka were at the Warehouse. Apparently, there was a ping and he needed everyone's help, because as he had told them, they needed to act right away.

"So, what's all this about?" Pete asked pouting at Myka. He was still annoyed that she was here at the Warehouse and not resting at the B&B.

Helena nodded but was curious to hear what Artie had to say. She had talked with the Regents and they had reinstated her again. Despite Myka's cancer she felt like she was home again.  
The Warehouse was her home and Myka, Pete, Claudia, Steve and even Abigail were her family.

"Isn't there any way that this ping could wait until tomorrow...?" Myka asked ignoring Pete's pout.

"No, no! It can't wait!" Artie exclaimed, "I've been waiting for years. We have to act right now!"

Pete, Myka and Helena exchanged surprised looks at Artie's outburst.

"Listen, we let this slip thought our fingers right now we may never get it again…" Artie explained. "Or worse! Somebody could swoop in and claim it!"

"Swoop in and claim what, exactly?" Helena asked.

Artie looked at them closely and lowered his voice, "It's the treasure of 'Roaring' Dan Seavey..."

"Roaring who?" asked Pete

Myka noticed Helena's eyes coming alive in recognition.  
"He's a pirate… A pirate who stole…" Artie began.

"… He stole a collection of artifacts from Warehouse 12… " Helena said. "I read all about it after I was debronzed…."

"And you weren't there when it happened right?" Pete asked.

Helena shook her head and said nothing. She didn't want to think about her time as a bronze statue.

Artie nodded and showed them a weird pyramid box. "Anyways. This is one half of Dan Seavey's Puzzle Box: our lead." He explained, "We need the other half. When one piece is fit inside of the other, the puzzle turns and reconfigure into a few seconds long written coordinates that lead to the treasure..."

"And where is the other half of the box?" Myka asked.

"... That's why I need you to come with me. I managed to trace the other half to a black market dealer and we need to meet with him in New York in 5 hours or the deal is off..."

"Well, then let's go!" Pete said, as he began to fight with an invisible sword.

Myka rolled her eyes and shrugged at Helena.  
HG smiled shyly at her.

"I'll be waiting for you two outside." Artie said, looking at Myka and Pete.

"Is there something I can do, Arthur?" Helena asked.

"I appreciate you wanting to help, HG."Artie said looking everywhere but at her, "But I need someone to stay here at the Warehouse in case something happens. We will call you if we need your help."

Helena looked down and sighed silently.

Artie left the room leaving the three agents alone.

"I'm sorry, HG." Pete said, "He is acting grumpier than usual, today!"

Helena nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her." Pete winked at Helena, "See you out there, Mykes." Pete said, leaving the room.

Myka took Helena's hand in hers and sighed.

"I'll miss you…" Myka said, "Thank you offering your help, I don't understand why Artie would…"

"I think the Regents asked him not to." Helena said.

Myka nodded, "Still. They should know better."

Helena nodded, looking into Myka's eyes. During the past few days they had spent a lot of time together during the day and slept in each other's arms at night.

"Be careful." Helena whispered.

Myka nodded, "I will."

They both experienced a feeling of déjà-vu. Myka swallowed nervously without breaking eye contact with the other woman.

"It'll be only for a day or so… I'm pretty sure we will find whatever it is that we are looking for." Myka reassured Helena.

"I know you will." HG said, "It's just… It's hard to watch you go… Again… Even if it's just for a short period of time."

Myka sighed, "I know, Helena… But it's my job… I can't let my cancer rule my life. I am still strong and I want to help. They need me."

Helena bit her lower lip and smiled, "And I understand, darling."

"Well…." Myka said, "I really should go now. I'll call you later ok?"

Helena nodded and hugged the other woman. Myka smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

"I'm going to miss you…" She whispered.

"I'm going to miss you more, darling." Helena replied.

They parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"Good luck, Myka." Helena said, "Don't hesitate to call if you need help."

Myka nodded "Okay."

"I…" Helena began

"Yes?" Myka asked looking at Helena's perfect face.

"I'm going to regret it if I don't do this right now…" Helena said before leaning into the other woman and placing a long and soft kiss on her lips.

Myka moaned quietly at the contact, responding eagerly to the kiss. She had wanted to do that for a long time.  
Myka placed her hands on Helena's hips, never wanting the feeling of the other woman kissing her leave her. Helena felt her head literally spin and caressed Myka's soft brown curls with her hands as they shared their first kisses.

When they broke the kiss they smiled shyly at each other.

"I…" Helena said a bit awkwardly.

"Shhh…" Myka said placing another gentle kiss on the dark haired woman's soft lips. "Don't say anything, please…" Myka whispered, "It was perfect."  
Helena smiled and nodded, "I'll be waiting for you, Myka."

Myka smiled back. "I know. Later!"

And she left.

Helena stood there in Artie's office with a big smile on her face.

"Bollocks…" Helena said to the empty office.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Nothing can bring you peace but yourself.**

**Pairing: Myka Bering/Helena G. Wells**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13. This story takes place sometime after 4x17. **

**I used some dialogues from 4x18.**

**Summary: Myka ponders on telling the others she has cancer while HG is still living with Nate and Adelaide but not for long. ;)**

**Enjoy and be patient, this is my first Warehouse 13/Myka&HG story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Helena touched her lips with her index and forefinger still somehow surprised at her own actions. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled the feeling of Myka's soft lips on hers. She had spent so many years dreaming of kissing Myka and she couldn't believe that Myka had kissed her back with passion.

"Oh, hey HG! You're here!" Claudia exclaimed as she entered the room with Steve and Abigail.

Helena nodded, "Indeed, I am. Myka already left with Arthur and Peter…"

"We know…" Claudia said.

"We think something's wrong with Nick." Steve said, "We can't find him…"

Claudia sat down at the desk and began typing on the computer.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Helena asked.

"Abigail saw him leave the house at 11 am…" Steve said, standing behind Claudia and looking at Helena and Abigail.

"About 2 hours ago…" Claudia said.

Abigail sighed, "I should have been more careful. I knew there was something off with him. I… I heard him talking over the phone with someone yesterday in the garden… He was speaking with an English accent."

Claudia stopped her typing and looked furiously at the new B&B's owner.

"And you're telling us only now because?!"

"I'm sorry Claudia… Do you know how many things I have to do at the B&B's?! I still have to learn to be an owner and plus, I didn't think he was going to do something bad speaking with an accent!" Abigail replied.

"Let's all calm down, shall we?" Helena interjected, "The accent, Ms. Cho. Do you think he was faking it or not?"

"It sounded real." Abigail said.

"Peachy..." Claudia commented sarcastically.

Abigail sighed.

"Listen, Claudia. Why don't we all focus our energy on the matter instead of fighting? Please, stop being annoyed with me! I know you care for Nick but… " Abigail said.

Claudia sighed and went back to typing, ignoring Abigail's speech.

Steve rolled his eyes at the two women, "HG, you and Claudia stay here in case something happens. Abigail and I will go to Univille and see if we can find the guy."

Helena nodded and thanked Steve silently.

"Good luck…" Abigail said before leaving the office.

"You too." Helena replied.

"What's the matter, darling?" HG asked when both Steve and Abigail left the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried… Nick was my responsibility…" Claudia said, "I'm an idiot! Abigail was only doing her job… I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay… Let's start looking into possible places…" Helena said.

After half an hour Claudia's Farnsworth went off.

Steve's face appeared on the small screen.

"Found anything?" Claudia asked.

"Hey, we checked the café, the cinema and the music store." Steve said, "He's not in town."

"Or… If he is, he knows how and where to hide." Abigail said.

"Okay…" Claudia said, "What should we do?"

Steve sighed, "Abigail is going back to the B&B and check there… I'm coming to the warehouse."

"Ok, Jinxy. See you in a bit." Claudia said, "Oh, and Abigail?"

Abigail's face looked at Claudia through the Farnsworth "Yes, Claudia?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you…" The young woman said.

Helena smiled and nodded at Claudia.

"It's okay, Claudia." Abigail said.

"See you later, guys." Claudia said.

"I'll be there in a bit!" Steve exclaimed.

Claudia sighed as she closed her Farnsworth.

"News from Myka and Grumpy?" she asked Helena.

The Brit shook her head.

"I hope they can find the artifact… It's extremely important…" Helena said.

The younger woman nodded.

"What should we do HG?" Claudia asked sadly, "I mean how do we have to behave now that we know that Myka is sick?"

Helena sighed.

"We should be there for her. That's all we can do, Claudia." Helena said, placing her hand on the red-head's shoulder. "Support her."

"I…" Claudia began, "I'm glad you're back, HG."

Helena smiled at Claudia, "I am too, you know? I missed you. I missed you all."

"Do you like Myka?" Claudia asked, "I mean, "like" as in "are you in love with her"?"

The author nodded, "I think I am…" Helena said, "I mean I'm quite sure of it…"

Claudia grinned, "I knew it!"

Helena smiled. "I just… I don't want to rush anything." She said, "She's too important for me."

The red-head nodded. "I'm pretty sure she loves you too."

Helena looked down and smiled shyly.

"That's gentle of you to say, darling." Helena said.

Claudia grinned and went back to work on the computer.

"Myka's like a big sister to me…" she confessed, "I wouldn't be fair to her if I didn't tell you that if you hurt her…"

"I promise I will try not to." Helena said firmly.

Claudia nodded.

"Good."

"Now, let's go back to the Nick issue…" Helena said, "Where do you think he might be?"

Claudia sighed. "I think he is here."

The young woman pointed to the map on the computer. "Look… Something's happening near the Bronze Sector."

HG looked closely at the screen and saw it.

"You stay here, Claudia." She said, "I'm going to see what is going on over there…"

Helena picked up a Tesla from the desk and looked at it carefully. When was the last time she had used one?

It's been quite some time, she thought.

"Okay, be careful, HG." Claudia said, "As soon as Jinxy is here I'll send him your way! Don't forget this." She said as she placed her Farnsworth in Helena's hands.

"Thank you." Helena said before leaving the office.

* * *

Helena G. Wells run as fast as she could.

The Warehouse knew her and Helena felt like _it_ was trying to tell her something.

She knew she was close to the Bronze Sector. She felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. Something was happening.

Helena slowed down and hid herself behind some wood boxes.

The author saw Nick rummaging through the shelves and heard him whisper to himself.

"There has to be a way…" He was saying, "I cannot live like this anymore…"

Helena decided to show herself.

"Do not move!" HG shouted pointing the Tesla at him, "I'm armed. Keep your hands where I can see them and turn. Slowly."

Nick turned slowly with raised hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Helena

"My name is Nick and I'm here because I can't keep living like this…" Nick said.

Helena lifted one of her eyebrow, "Like what, exactly?"

The woman came closer to the boy.

"Immortality." Nick whispered, "He has to undo what he did to me and my parents! He's the only one who can…" Nick explained, visibly in distress.

"Don't move…" Helena warned him.

Nick tried to tackle Helena without success and Helena grabbed him from behind.

"You don't know who I am… I could kill you in at least 6 ways, little boy." She whispered.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!" Nick yelled and began to move, trying to free himself from Helena's grasp.

They heard steps coming toward them.

"HG!" It was Steve.

"In here!" Helena said.

Steve run towards them and took hold of Nick's hands, handcuffing him.

"You shouldn't be here. Artie will be pissed, man." He said.

"You will pay for this!" Nick sobbed, "I can't live like this anymore…"

"Steve, take him to Claudia. Interrogate him. He's up to something."

"We shall wait for the others to return before we decide what to do with him." Helena said.

Steve nodded and looked at Nick, "Come on… Let's go."

"I'll be there in a bit." Helena called after them.

"Okay, be careful, HG." Steve said.

Helena nodded and looked at the Bronze Sector.

Nick was certainly looking for something. Or , someone.

_"Immortality. He has to undo what he did to me…"_

The Philosopher's stone.

"Paracelsus." Helena whispered walking among the statues.

* * *

**_Niagara Falls Power Company._**

Myka, Artie and Pete couldn't believe their luck. Charlotte had saved them.

"Ok... Not dead!" Pete exclaimed, "Wow..."

"I imagine she gets that a lot..."Artie commented, still out of breath.

Myka stood up from the ground and approached the others.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself." Charlotte said, "I am the Countess of Saint Germaine. Sutton's wife."

Artie laughed and pointed a finger at her. "...Ah... Who's Sutton?"

Myka looked surprised, "He was the Count who died in Paris."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"He faked his own death, didn't he?" Pete exclaimed.

Charlotte shrugged. "It comes in handy when things get dodgy. It's easier to disappear when everybody thinks you're dead."

Pete, Myka and Artie looked at her.

"But you didn't…" Myka said, "You came back and saved us."

"Why?" Pete asked.

"Because you three are the only warehouse agents who risked their lives to save mine." Charlotte said and she turned to leave.

"W-wait. What were you looking for, exactly?" Artie asked.

Charlotte pulled out something from her pocket. A stone.

Artie gasped.

"The philosopher's stone."

"Sutton said a stone kept him from aging…" Myka said.

Charlotte looked at her, "Not just him."

"What are you going to do with it?" Pete asked.

Charlotte sighed.

"I… I want to be like you. I want to be mortal." She confessed.

"You want to give up immortality?" Artie asked surprised.

"You don't understand. You don't know what's it like, not being able to get closer to people and watch them all die. You don't know what it feels like to watch your only child experience all that… that's why we needed to try and get into the wareh-….Oh!" Charlotte said realizing her own mistake and turning her back at them.

"What?" Artie whispered, "To get into? Only child?"

Pete and Myka exchanged a look.

"Nick…" Myka whispered.

"Nick is your son!?" Artie yelled.

Charlotte turned towards them.

"He's been 15 for….?" Pete asked.

"For 500 years. Immortality is his prison. I've spent centuries trying to release him from it. My son deserves a real life." Charlotte sobbed.

"Why is Nick at the B&B?" Artie asked.

Charlotte sighed. "We wanted something from you. Something I wasn't sure that you'd give."

"W-…?"

Artie Farnsworth went off.

"Yes?" He said looking at the screen.

"Artie, Nick broke into the Bronze sector." Steve explained, "Everything's ok thanks to Claudia and HG. We stopped him from doing something wrong… But we still have to understand his plan…"

Artie nodded, "Good job. Keep things under control. We're leaving in a hour or so."

"Okay. Later." Steve said.

Pete sighed. "Not even a moment of peace…"

"You're coming with us…" Myka said gravely to Charlotte, "And you're going to explain everything."

"For example, you could start with telling us who's in the Bronze Sector and why was your son there." Artie said.

Charlotte looked down and nodded.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! More interesting things are coming up in the next few! Stay tuned and please feed the writer! Yes, Bering and Wells will reunite in the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Nothing can bring you peace but yourself.**

**Pairing: Myka/HG**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13. This story takes place sometime after 4x17.**

**Please leave me a comment! :) Keep me motivated!**

**Chapter 7**

Helena stood motionless, staring at Paracelsus' bronze statue. She remembered when Caturanga had showed her the Bronze Sector for the first time in London. The statues were far less than the ones she was looking at now. But the sensations they aroused in her were the same.  
She had been so fascinated with them, so interested in finding out why these people had been bronzed.

Her Farnsworth began to buzz and she picked up the call.

"HG, Where are you? Artie and the others will be back in a few hours or so…" Claudia's voice resonated through the silent area of the Warehouse.

"I'm the Bronze Sector." Helena explained running a hand through her silky raven hair, "I'm looking for some clues…"

Claudia nodded and threw a glance at Nick.

"Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not, darling." Helena replied, "But I think I know who Nick wanted to de-bronze…"

Steve appeared on the screen next to Claudia.

"Paracelsus…" The blue eyed agent stated.

Helena nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Do you have more specific information about him?" the author asked as she started pacing around in the Bronze Sector, among the statues.

Claudia began to type on the computer.

"Here it is! _Paracelsus was born in 1493 ... Renaissance physician, botanist, alchemist, astrologer, and general occultist_... Okay… mmm …" Claudia kept reading, "_He founded the discipline of toxicology. He is also known as a revolutionary for insisting upon using observations of nature, rather than looking to ancient texts, in open and radical defiance of medical practice of his day_…" Claudia informed them.

Helena nodded. She already knew all about it.

"If I remember correctly there was something about the _Philosopher's stone_ in his files…" The author suggested.

Claudia typed some more.

"Found it! This is from Warehouse 9 agents' report… Let's see: _At the age of 47, Paracelsus created the Philosopher's Stone and intended to use it on himself in order to make himself immortal. Paracelsus wanted to make sure it worked first so he asked his brother, Bennett Sutton, to be his test subject... Sutton willingly wanted to help his brother with his experiments, but without Sutton's knowing, Paracelsus kidnapped Sutton's wife, Charlotte Dupres, and his son, Nick Powell, and used the stone on all three of them in order to discover if the stone's power was affected by age or gender_..."

Steve looked at Nick, "So...You're Paracelsus' nephew..."

"I'm not his nephew anymore! LET ME GO!" Nick protested.

Claudia continued, ignoring the younger man's protests.

"_Sutton was furious with his brother for what he did to his family and shocked after Paracelsus told Sutton he had to sacrifice the lives of an entire village full of people in order to make them immortal. That's when Sutton decided Paracelsus had to be stopped; Sutton told the authorities what his brother had done and shortly after that Warehouse 9 agents bronzed Paracelsus in order to prevent him from killing more people to become immortal through the Philosopher's Stone_..." Claudia finished, looking at Nick.

Helena nodded, "Thank you, Claudia. I'll be there soon."

"Got it, HG!" Claudia told her before switching her Farnsworth off.

Helena put the Farnsworth in her back pocket and sighed. She had prevented something terrible from happening.

Helena remembered reading about Paracelsus during her training period as warehouse agent in London.  
Despite being a genius of his time, Paracelsus had a bad reputation and the files read by Claudia confirmed her opinion.

The author threw a long last glance at the statues in the Bronze Sector, the only people who had been her only company for over a century and walked back in the direction of Artie's office.

* * *

Artie, Myka, Pete and a handcuffed Charlotte Dupres busted into Artie's office.

Helena, Claudia and Steve looked up from the table. Myka and Helena's gazes met and they smiled shyly at each other. Myka forced herself to not think about kissing Helena again, because that was all she could think about.

"Mother!" Nick shouted, "Help me! We have to get out of here!"

"Nicholas!" Charlotte exclaimed trying to free herself from Pete's grasp.

"Pete, let her be ..." Artie muttered as he took off his hat and jacket.

Pete took the handcuffs off of Charlotte and the woman run to her son and hugged him.

"I'm sorry..." Charlotte whispered.

Pete freed Nick too and let mother and son reunite.

"You've got some explaining to do." Myka reminded Charlotte, interrupting their moment, "Both of you."

Helena and Steve stood up from their seats and walked closely to the group.  
Helena went standing next to Myka. The curly haired agent placed her hand on Helena's forearm, smiling weakly at her.

Helena smiled back, losing herself in Myka's forest eyes.

"Paracelsus tricked them and made them immortal..." Claudia interjected. "They want to be mortal again and the only person who can help them it's him."

"Please... You have to help us... This life..." Charlotte said, "This is not fair."

Nick looked down sadly.

Artie shook his head. "We cannot do that, you know it. We can't help you."

"We can't use an artefact to make things better... It'd only complicate things. " Pete explained. "It's against the rules..."

Claudia, Artie and Helena looked down. They had learned that the hard way.

"Oh really?" A voice interrupted them.

The agents turned to look at the office's main entrance and spotted Bennet Sutton, the Count of St. Germain, holding in place a very nervous looking Abigail. He had a gun pointed at the woman's head.

The agents gasped.

"You bloody well know this is not true, Mr. Nielsen." Sutton stated with a smirk.

"Abigail! NO!" Claudia yelled and made a move to run towards them.  
Helena grabbed the young agent and held her firmly in place.

"Please, Claudia..." Helena whispered, "Don't do anything you might regret later."

"Sutton..." Myka spoke up, "Please, leave Abigail alone and let's discuss the matter calmly. There is no need to bring violence into this."

Sutton laughed. "My dear Agent Bering..." He began, sending a lustful gaze on her way, "You've always been my favourite... Since the beginning." He sighed dreamily.

Myka rolled her eyes and with a quick movement picked up her Tesla and pointed it at Sutton.

"MYKA STOP!" Pete shouted. Artie, Steve and Claudia looked at her surprised.

Sutton laughed again.

Helena watched in horror as Myka went to stand in front of the group.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sutton." Myka stated calmly, "And I'm not afraid to die... Just, drop the gun and let her go."

"Do as she says, Father." Nick pleaded him.

Sutton's expression softened as his son called him "Father".

"I so, so like women in charge...", he smiled mischievously at Myka and freed Abigail from his grasp.

"Pig..." Charlotte muttered.

Helena and Claudia helped Abigail and the younger woman hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered into the doctor's ear.

Abigail hugged her back.

"And who's this?" Sutton asked pointing at Helena with the gun.

Helena looked at him.

"I'm Helena Wells." She said coldly. "I suggest you drop your gun, Mr. Sutton."

"Hot..." He commented. This time Myka sent him a killer look.

Sutton laughed, "You are so full of yourselves... Look at you!" he exclaimed.

Helena went to stand at Myka's left and Pete mimicked her action, standing at Myka's right.

"The perfect Warehouse team... So nice to see all of you here..." Sutton said, "Now, now... I have a proposition for you."

Artie took a step forward.

"We are not de-bronzing anyone!" Artie stated, firmly.

Sutton sighed, shaking his head.

"Why don't you drop the gun, Professor?" Pete asked, "We all want to find a solution to this mess..."

Artie glared at Pete.

"Please, Bennet... Do as they say..." Charlotte said, walking towards the Count of St. Germain.

"And why should I do that?" Sutton asked, "You know quite well what the truth is, dear."

"Please..." Charlotte whispered, standing in front of the gun. "We both know you can't kill me..."

Sutton dropped the gun and looked at his wife. Well, ex-wife.

"What truth?" Myka asked.

Sutton grinned.

"If you free my son, it'll be a pleasure to tell you what I know."

Artie sighed, "Fine. But no games."

"Deal." The Count said.

Artie silently nodded at Pete and went to free Nick.

"Sit down." Myka ordered to both Sutton and Charlotte.

The Count smirked at her, "Sexy..." He whispered.

Both Helena and Charlotte rolled their eyes.

Sutton winked at Myka, "Uh-oh... Someone's jealous."

Helena wanted to slap him really hard.

"HG..." Myka whispered noticing Helena's ready-to-attack posture.

Helena relaxed and nodded. Myka nodded back at her.

Sutton observed the Warehouse 13 team: Artie, Pete, Myka and Helena were right in front of him, looking down at him with solemn expressions on their faces.

Claudia, Abigail, Steve were looking at them from afar.

Artie came closer.

"You've threatened one of us and used her to enter the Warehouse. Do you know that now your immortal life lies in the hands of the Regents?" Artie stated calmly.

"I'm not afraid of your Regents, Agent Nielsen." Sutton said, "Maybe they will actually know how to help me and my family..."

Pete let out a heartily laugh.

Sutton turned towards him and lifted one eyebrow.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were in you, Agent Lattimer." He said, "You all sound so proud of your rules... Which is sad because you all have walked all over them, in a way or another. "

"Tell us what you know." Myka ordered.

Sutton nodded, "Of course, my dear." He begun, "What I know. Well, you forgot I am Paracelsus' brother ... He was also Caretaker of Warehouse 9... So I am somehow connected to the Warehouse."

The others listened in silence to Sutton's words.

"Of course my connection is not the same as a Caretaker's but... I am also a Count and immortal and ..." he said looking Myka straight in the eye, "Extremely intelligent and good looking..."

"Here we go again..." Pete muttered.

"Get to the point!" Claudia ordered.

Sutton sniggered.

"The thing is, Agent Nielsen... I did what I do best: research and a lot of digging on the matter." Sutton said, "I know what you did."

Artie felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You played with time... You altered this reality and restored the Warehouse..."

The room fell silent.

"Artie? What is he talking about?" Pete asked.

"The Astrolabe, Agent Lattimer." Sutton replied, "Remember when I helped you locating the Count of St. Germain's Ring which reversed the effects of the Chinese Orchid and restored the peace in the world? It was my pleasure, by the way..."

"What does it has to do with the Astrolabe?" Myka asked.

"The Astrolabe what was created the evil in the first place." Helena interjected looking intentionally at Artie. He still hadn't told the others.

Myka, Pete, Claudia, Steve and Abigail looked from Helena to Artie.

"What's going on, you guys?" Claudia asked as she stood up. "What are you keeping from us? We have the right to know."

Sutton laughed.

"Oh my! This is too good to be true!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Artie?" Pete asked.

"Helena?" Myka whispered questioningly.

Artie began walking up and down the office.

"I had no choice..." Artie said.

"Guys I am experiencing a major vibe right now and I dunno if this is good or bad..." Pete commented.

Artie sighed and looked at Pete, Myka, Claudia, Steve and Abigail.

"Only HG, Mrs. Frederick and L-Leena were informed." Artie explained, "The Warehouse was gone... Mrs. Frederick was gone."

"I was gone..." Helena said, helping Artie in his speech.

"WHAT!?" Claudia, Myka and Pete started to yell.

"She died saving us..." Artie said looking at Pete and Myka.

**TBC**

**A.N. Hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks to the new followers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**See chapter 1 for Disclaimers**

**Thanks for following and commenting the story! :) You guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I..." Myka didn't know what to say. She met Helena's eyes, questioningly.

_What was going on?_

"Helena...?" Myka whispered, "What does it mean?"

But Helena didn't reply. The English author turned to look at Artie.

The room fell silent. Everyone was waiting for some sort of explanation from Artie or Helena.

Even Charlotte Dupres and Nick were observing the Warehouse team in silence.

Sutton sneered.

"Artie...? What the h-..?" Claudia said.

Artie shook his head.

"This is not the right time to discuss the matter." He stated, "I will explain everything later at the B&B."

The agents were about to protest but Artie interrupted them.

"Agent Bering, Agent Lattimer and Agent Jinks: I want you to escort our _guests _in the white room." Artie ordered, coldly.

The three agents nodded. They knew there was no reason to complain.

"I'll inform Mr. Kosan. He's the one who gets to decide your destiny now..." Artie said menacingly, looking directly at Sutton.

Myka quickly sent a glance at Helena and then left the room with Pete, Steve, Sutton, Charlotte and Nick.

"You'll all going to pay for this!" They heard Sutton say.

Artie sighed and turned to look at Claudia, Helena and Abigail.

"I want you three to go back to the B&B... I'll send the others in a bit and I'll explain everything." Artie said.

Helena nodded.

"I suppose I'll drive ..." Abigail said looking at Helena and Claudia.

The two nodded. Helena and Abigail left the room.

Claudia stopped right in front of the door and turned to Artie.

"I..." Claudia said, "I'm glad you did it, Artie. I'm glad you saved the Warehouse."

Artie sighed and shook his head.

"I would have done the same thing." Claudia confessed.

"I know..." Artie said.

"That's the reason why you didn't want me to use the Metronome to bring Steve back, wasn't it? Claudia asked.

Artie nodded.

"I was afraid something bad could happen..." Artie said, "Now go... I have something to take care of. We'll talk later."

Claudia nodded and left.

* * *

"I can't believe nobody told us..." Pete was telling Myka and Steve, "I mean _why_!?"

The three agents were in Pete's car on their way back to the B&B.

"Maybe there are some collateral effects ... I mean, knowing that Artie erased a day... It's not something that happens often." Steve said.

"Do you think we're going to remember things? From the day _we_ erased?" Myka asked, "'Cause don't forget Pete, Claudia and I were responsible for it too."

"And HG..." Pete said, "I can't believe she died to save all of us..."

Myka glared at him, "What are you saying? That what she did surprises you?"

"No, it doesn't. I know she would do it again and again to save us..." he said, "To save you, Myka." Pete whispered.

Myka visibly relaxed and nodded.

"What I meant was that it must be a shock to know you died and now you're alive again and..." Pete said, drumming his fingers on the steering-wheel.

"Been there, done that." Steve commented, smiling, "It's not pretty..."

"I'm just glad she's okay..." Pete said, "And you're right, I'm sorry... I just wasn't thinking, Jinxy."

"It's okay..." Steve said.

Myka's brain was in overload. She was thinking about that fateful day.

Everything had happened so quickly.

Emily Lake. Steve's death. Claudia's anger. The Ancient Regent Sanctum in Honk Kong. Helena. The chess game. The portal that connected the Sanctum to the Warehouse.

Myka's memories were there. All of them. She perfectly recalled the events that had occurred but there was something off. Maybe it was the knowledge that the day had ended in another way and they erased it.

She perfectly remembered Artie saving her and Helena from the rigging rope; he was mumbling to himself.

He already knew about the bomb.

"I think I know the exact time Artie used the Astrolabe." Myka said interrupting Steve and Pete's discussion, "I remember Artie freeing me and Helena from the rope as he kept mumbling about Sykes and the bomb..."

"And he knew that Sykes was the key: I remember I had just thrown Sykes through the portal and I was about to shut it down when Artie, Helena and you arrived." Pete said as he parked the car outside the B&B, "Artie told me to get Sykes back... He knew."

"Apparently the only one who knew something was wrong with him was Helena... I remember she kept asking Artie how did he know..." Myka said exiting the car and shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure Helena suspected something..." Steve confirmed.

The three agents entered the B&B and heard talking coming from the other side of the house.

Helena, Claudia and Abigail were at the dining table, waiting for them. Helena observed Myka's rigid stance.

"Cookies!" Pete exclaimed as he noticed a plate of untouched cookies on the table.

"Where are Nick, Dupres and Sutton?" Claudia asked as she stood up.

"With the Regents." Steve replied.

Claudia looked down. "This is my fault."

"Claudia, it is not your fault."Abigail said, "You were only trying to help him..."

Myka's gaze went from Claudia to Helena.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Myka asked her.

Helena nodded and followed the curly haired agent outside on the patio.

"Myka I..." Helena began.

Myka shook her head, "You don't have to say anything, Helena."

Helena took Myka's hands on hers and squeezed them, "I just... Promise me you won't do anything stupid like sacrificing yourself _again_...?" Myka asked with a sad smile.

Her eyes blurred with silent tears.

"Remember when I told you that the reason I didn't call you was that I was specifically asked to not come into contact with anyone?" Helena asked as she wiped Myka's tears away with her thumb.

Myka nodded, "Yes..."

"When you and Pete were away on a mission Artie contacted me and I came here at the B&B. Mrs. Frederic, Leena and I asked Artie about it and he confessed. Apparently Artie, Pete, Claudia and you restored the Warehouse." Helena said.

"I still can't believe it... How?" Myka whispered.

"I don't know all the details. I'm sure Artie will explain it later." Helena continued, "Mrs. Frederic had asked me to disappear with the Astrolabe and I had to do as she said..." the author explained.

"Did you know that you..." Myka said, "...Died."

"I suspected something had happened since the rope incident..." Helena replied, "But I did not know at the time... Artie confessed it later on."

Myka looked down at their joined hands.

"I don't know what I would do if you..." Myka trailed off, sadly.

"Shhhh..." Helena whispered welcoming Myka into her arms, "I'm okay. You and the others saved the day. You saved me."

"I'm sorry for this ... crying... I just..." Myka whispered.

"Never apologize for caring, darling." Helena said, "Do you need me to run you a bath so you can relax before Artie comes back?"

Myka nodded feeling slightly embarrassed at acting so needy. She was blushing.

Helena chuckled and without thinking too much placed a quick kiss on Myka's lips.

The kiss was slow at first, just lips pressing against lips. Helena wasn't expecting Myka to respond right away. Her eyes widened when she felt the curly haired agent kissing her back with enthusiasm. The kiss turned into something more passionate, full of promises and unsaid words.

Myka run her tongue over Helena's bottom lip and took her time to explore every single bit of HG's mouth, brushing her tongue against Helena's every once in a while, capturing the taste in it as if it were the first time.

Helena moaned and run her fingers in Myka's curls, sighing softly each time their tongues met. Myka placed her hands on Helena's hips, holding her in place.

When they parted, both were breathing hard. Helena felt her head spin.

"I've missed you..." Myka whispered hotly against Helena's lips. She was feeling like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Helena was gorgeous and had the power to make her feel good and wanted. Not even with Sam had she experienced these kind of feelings.

Helena recaptured Myka's lips, humming at how good it felt to finally be able to kiss the woman again.

Myka smiled into the kiss and placed her forehead against Helena's.

"Come on, I promised you a relaxing bath." Helena said, smiling.

Myka nodded, "Yes, you did."

"HG! MYKA!" Claudia called them from inside, "Artie's back!"

"Remember, Wells. You made a promise, you keep it." Myka winked.

HG bit her lip at Myka's flirtatious tone and shook her head, grinning like a fool.

She followed the agent back inside the B&B.

They spotted Artie on the couch. He nodded at them as they sat down with the others.

"What are you doing, Claudia?" Artie asked observing the red-head, who was typing furiously on her pc.

"I'm looking at the Warehouse spectrum analysis from here to see if Nick left some kind of trace or something... You never know." Claudia replied.

Pete stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why don't you just tell us the truth, Artie?" he asked, seriously.

Artie sighed and started to describe how HG had died, creating a miniature force field to protect them.

He told them how they had travelled to France and then to Italy and saved the world.

"I can't believe it..." Pete whispered. "All of it happened for real?"

"The thing is... It actually didn't happen in this reality. You have no memories of it because I was the one who used the Astrolabe. I was the one who created an evil ... Thank god we don't have to worry about that anymore." Artie mumbled.

"This is so weird..." Claudia commented.

"Don't tell me something's bad is going to happen now that we all know..." Myka said.

"I don't know..." Artie said, "What I want to say is..." He looked at Abigail and the woman nodded at him.

"... I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry because I couldn't save Leena. I'm sorry because I couldn't save the Warehouse right away. But I'm not sorry for saving the day." Artie confessed, "And the other reality..." he sighed, "It's not something you wanna see, believe me."

He had watched Helena die. He had watched Pete die.

Artie met Helena's eyes and smiled weakly.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

Helena nodded.

"Well...I have to go back to the Warehouse." Artie said, standing up from his seat.

"Wait... What is going to happen to Nick and his parents?" Claudia asked.

Artie sighed. "The Regents are interrogating them right now. I will know more about it tomorrow."

Claudia nodded.

Artie turned to Helena. "HG, I had to prove right that what Sutton said is the truth. They want to talk to you tomorrow. They will receive you at 9 o'clock."

Helena nodded, "I will be there."

"Great." Artie nodded, "See you later."

"Wait...!" Myka said.

Artie turned towards her and waited for her to continue.

"If you were the only one who knew about what happened. How could Sutton...?" Myka asked.

Artie looked at her, "He is immortal. Apparently they've been aware of what happened the whole time."

Myka nodded.

Artie left and the room fell silent.

"I don't know if I want to laugh or cry..." Claudia muttered.

"Dinner's ready!" Steve said, disappearing in the kitchen.

"I guess it's time to eat!" Pete exclaimed making the women in the room roll their eyes at his ways.

Dinner had been rather a silent affair. Each one of them had been too preoccupied with the day's events, especially after Artie's confession. Not that the silence had been uncomfortable, it was just so different from the dinners full of chatter and laughter they used to have.

Afterwards, while Claudia, Pete and Steve opted for a movie and Abigail went out in the patio, Helena and Myka went upstairs.

The Brit told Myka to lay down for a bit while she run the bath.

After about 15 minutes Helena knocked softly on Myka's bedroom door and entered, spotting Myka reading on the bed. She was already in her bathrobe.

"Hey, your bath is ready, darling." Helena said, licking her lips nervously as she stared at Myka. She forced herself not to think about the fact that the other woman was practically naked under her robe.

Myka noticed Helena had changed into some black yoga pants and a green t-shirt. She looked beautiful. Myka followed the other woman into the bathroom and grinned as she saw candles everywhere and a bubble bath ready for her.

"Helena..." Myka whispered, "This is... Wow..."

"Only for you..." Helena said, "Now, you go and relax. I'll be in my room."

Myka grasped Helena's hand in hers and pulled her against her body. She hugged the Brit tightly.

Helena closed her eyes and felt felt her heart flutter, then turn to stone as Myka pressed her towel clad body more firmyly against her.

She felt the blood rush to her loins. Helena couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so turned on by a simple embrace.

"Thank you..." Myka whispered hotly in Helena's ear, "For coming back to me."

Helena broke their hold and placed her palm on Myka's cheek, looking at her face tenderly. In her opinion Myka's mouth and eyes were the most fascinating thing about her. She watched her full rosy lips grin and ripple and Helena felt her own lips twitch in response. She lost herself in Myka's forest green eyes. She wanted to kiss Myka again.

"Only a fool would willingly stay away from you." Helena said, moving her eyes up and down Myka's towel-clad body.

Myka smiled shyly and kissed Helena on the cheek.

She looked up into HG's black eyes and quickly became lost in their depths, she sighed, biting her lower lip.

She longed to hold her in her arms, but she was afraid to be too forward. Was it too soon? What if something happened tomorrow? What if...

"Helena..." Myka said, slowly. "I..."

"Yes, Myka?" Helena asked, looking nervously at the other woman.

Myka had never been so sure about something in her whole life and this was what she wanted, wasn't it?

All the emotions she had been keeping locked inside, the day's events, knowing that Helena had died to save all of them, knowing that she was sick and that this could be their last chance to be _together_ before all hell broke loose...

All of the reasons stated above made Myka drop her bathrobe on the floor, offering herself - body and soul - completely to Helena.

**TBC **

**A.N. : I know I'm bad. Don't hate me for this!**

**How will Helena react?**

**You'll certainly find out in the next chapter. Please leave me a comment ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously...**

_Myka had never been so sure about something in her whole life and this was what she wanted, wasn't it?_

_All the emotions she had been keeping locked inside, the day's events, knowing that Helena had died to save all of them, knowing that she was sick and that this could be their last chance to be together before all hell broke loose..._

_All of the reasons stated above made Myka drop her bathrobe on the floor, offering herself - body and soul - completely to Helena…_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Helena couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Myka completely naked in front of her.

H.G. Wells was rendered speechless.

She glanced at Myka's uncovered form, quickly moving her gaze up and down the other woman's body. She couldn't peel her dark eyes off Myka's beautiful form. Myka's long legs looked so smooth and touchable... Her thighs were to die for and... And, Helena quickly shifted her gaze up taking in the image of Myka's flat, milky stomach and her full breasts...

She was beautiful.

"Myka... I..." Helena gasped, feeling her body respond strongly to Myka, unclothed before her. "You... you're..."

It's not like she hadn't had her shade of female lovers. She had.

But this time was slightly different for Helena because it was Myka. _Her_ Myka. She... She loved Myka.

Myka wasn't like one of her past conquest. She cared quite a lot about her.

The younger agent had been her saviour. Ever since the beginning.

They had danced around each other for years, unaware of the real meaning of their relationship.

For more than three years Helena had been trying not to think about Myka in _that_ way, and now... Here she was, in a candle-lit bathroom with said woman naked before her.

As Helena stared down at Myka's breasts, she kept telling herself to divert her gaze somewhere else.  
Then she saw Myka's nipples harden the second her eyes reached them and Helena groaned internally.

_Bloody hell_, she thought.

Her eyes moved up, trailing over silky, slender arms and shoulders.

The Englishwoman forced herself to fix her gaze back on Myka's face.

Myka bit her lower lip and sent Helena a crooked smile.

"You're blushing..." The curly haired agent whispered as she moved her naked body closer to Helena's still clothed one.

Helena chuckled and rolled her eyes, relaxing a bit and smirking at Myka. She was enjoying the other agent's teasing side quite a lot.

"I don't know what you're talking about, darling." Helena replied, faking innocence.

"Really?" Myka asked, "... Ms_. many-of-my-lovers-were-men_?" Myka added slowly, fingers clutching Helena's body closer and closer until there was no space between them.

Helena bit back a frustrated groan as her clothed body came into contact with Myka's nude form and placed her hands on Myka's back.

"You're exquisite, Myka Bering." Helena whispered in Myka's ear, "You surprised me, that's all."

Myka threw her arms around Helena's neck, nuzzling her face in the other woman's cheek and neck. Helena could feel Myka's uniquely scent of arousal and it sent a shiver run down her spine.

The author's finger began to draw imaginary circles on Myka's skin as they looked into each other's eyes. Helena saw the hunger in Myka's gaze. An unspoken request.

"Are you sure about this, Myka?" Helena whispered softly, not breaking eye contact with green emerald eyes.

"Helena..." Myka gulped, "I've been thinking about this a lot since we first kissed... And... For once in my life I'm going to do what I really desire... I...We..."

"...Always complicate things?" Helena tried.

Myka chuckled and nodded, "Not just us... We should blame the Warehouse, too..."

Helena licked her lips.

"I'm so tired of that..." Myka whispered, "We've already lost so much time, you know?"

"I know and... I'm sorry..." Helena looked away recalling her past mistakes, "It wasn't your fault, Myka."

"Hey..." Myka said, "I'm not blaming anyone here, okay?"

Helena looked back at Myka's face and let out a small breath.

"Helena...I need to feel you... I need you." Myka whispered shakily, "I've never been so sure in my whole life... Tell me that this is what you want too. Tell me now because I don't know if I will be able to stop..." Myka moaned quietly as she felt her nipples rub against the soft fabric of Helena's t-shirt.

Helena let out a trembling breath at the desperation in Myka's tone.

"It is ...You are everything I've ever dreamed of..." " Helena confessed and captured Myka's mouth with hungry urgency. They both moaned loudly as Helena's hands found Myka's butt cheeks and squeezed the soft skin she found there.

Myka began pulling at Helena's green t-shirt, slipping her hands inside it and unhooked the author's bra. Helena left Myka help her out of her shirt.

Helena chuckled softly at Myka's need and once she regained control of the situation began placing soft slow kisses on the taller woman's neck.

She placed one last kiss under Myka's left ear and whispered.

"The water is still hot, darling. Do you still want to get in...?" Myka shivered, feeling goose bumps all over her body.

"Yes... I...There's enough room for two..." Myka offered, feeling suddenly exposed.

She blushed and Helena smirked.

The author observed the younger woman as she got in and sank back in the bathtub.

Helena walked quietly to the door and locked it.

Myka watched silently as the dark haired woman walked closer to the bathtub and smiled at her. The author took off her yoga pants and panties quickly.

Myka trailed her hungry eyes over Helena's perfect body, and it sent shivers all over her own. She bit her lower lip and gripped the bathtub's edge with her fingers.

Helena noticed Myka's eyes sparkle from arousal and gulped visibly.

"You're..." Myka said slowly, "... Gorgeous."

Their gazed locked and Myka noticed that Helena's eyes were black as night.

The older woman smiled and approached the bathtub. She entered, sighing contently as her limbs got soaked in hot water.

"Come here..." Myka whispered, her voice quivering from excitement.

She grasped Helena's right hand and pulled the author closer to her. They met halfway, hands probing, squeezing flesh and kissed hard.

The two women began to touch and caress each other bodies, splashing water on the floor every now and then.

Helena's hands were trapped in Myka's curls while Myka devoured her lips like they were two swollen, ripe plums and explored the Brit's mouth.

Myka's hands were on Helena's hips, holding her in place above her. The author's smooth legs were around Myka's shapely hips. Myka slid her hand between Helena's thighs, fingers grazing between her legs.

"Myka..." Helena gasped, widening her eyes as they broke the kiss, "... We should go back to your room..." Myka began placing soft kisses on Helena's neck making the author's breath became even more ragged than before.

Myka moaned, "Yes... Good idea, Wells."

"Let's go then..." Helena said as they both hurried out of the bathtub and wrapped their wet bodies in a towel.

* * *

Helena and Myka ended up in Helena's bedroom, since it was slightly far from the other rooms in the B&B.  
Helena removed both her towel and Myka's. A pink flush of arousal adorned both of their bodies.  
Helena moaned and attacked the younger woman's mouth, sliding her tongue between Myka's parted lips. Helena's soft tongue was making sweeping, swirling motions inside Myka's mouth, making the other woman's head dizzy.

"You're too fucking good at that..." Myka whispered between kisses.

The curly haired warehouse agent placed her hands on Helena's hips trying to regain control of her body.

She dragged her slowly towards the bed, never breaking their kisses.

They both fell on the bed, Helena on top of Myka.

"You're not so bad yourself, love." Helena murmured, looking down at Myka's beautiful swollen lips.

"I can feel how wet you are, Helena..." Myka whispered hotly, biting her lower lip.

Helena repositioned herself better so that her entire weight was on top of Myka's writhing body. Helena began to roll her pelvis into Myka's, trying to find some friction.

"Good, because I can feel you too..." Helena said.

Myka closed her eyes in ecstasy at the woman's voice.  
Helena palmed her breasts, feeling them on her hands, making Myka moan loudly.

"Fuck..." Myka swore.

"Hot..." Helena commented as she continued touching Myka's breasts.

They looked so full and soft.

She placed her mouth above Myka's left nipple, slowly blowing on it.

"Helena..." Myka moaned, completely at the mercy of the woman on top of her.

The older woman whisked it with her tongue while rolling her other nipple gently between her thumb and forefinger. While she continued with her mouth she slowly moved her other hand between Myka's legs, feeling just how wet she was.

Myka whimpered closing her eyes, "Helena..."

Helena began to explore Myka's wet folds, slowly making a circular motion on her clit.

"Is this all right, darling?" Helena breathed in Myka's mouth, looking at her face.

"Yes... So good..." Myka replied, raising her hips slightly to meet Helena's hand.

Helena kissed her passionately, moaning into the kiss.

"I feel so close..." Myka gasped, "...Already..."

"mmm.. Good..." Helena whispered.

Myka opened her eyes and looked at Helena's expression, full of love and desire.

"I-inside ..." Myka gasped, feeling her sex on fire from the way Helena was stroking, caressing, circling her.

Helena slid two fingers into her slowly and gently and began to enter her rhythmically, humming at the softness of Myka's walls pulsating, contracting and tightening around her fingers.

Myka gasped as Helena's fingers grazed and found her secret spot and felt her orgasm approach.

She began to writhe, naked flesh against naked flesh. Helena increased the pace and deepened the penetration, every now and then kissing and sucking at Myka's neck. Each thrust brought a corresponding reply when suddenly Myka reached around the other woman, placing her hands on Helena's shoulders, and began gyrating and grinding herself into her hand. "Yes . . . yes . . .," she said as she convulsed into a chain of explosions. The sensual waves continued as Myka held on to Helena for dear life.

"Helena..." Myka whispered.

Helena moaned as she felt Myka's walls squeeze her fingers rhythmically.

"I'm here, Myka." Helena replied softly, "You're stunning when you come..."

They looked into each other's eye, sharing a secret smile.

"Thank you..." Myka said before she placed a burning kiss on Helena's lips. "That was... Wow..."

Helena rolled off from Myka's body and laid on her side, resting her head in her right hand.

"It was my pleasure..." Helena said as she welcomed Myka in her arms.

Myka sighed contentedly.

"I'm going to show you how much I enjoyed that in a while..." Myka whispered.

Helena chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere, love."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I have no direct experience with cancer so I had to do some research in internet but as they say "you never know", so I'm sorry if I offend anyone –in some ways.**

**From what I read both men and women often lose interest in sex ****_during cancer treatment_****, at least for a time. At first, concern for survival is so great that sex is far down on the list of needs. When people are in treatment, worry, depression, nausea, pain, or fatigue may cause loss of desire. Cancer treatments that disturb the normal hormone balance can also lessen sexual desire.**

**In my story Myka is at the early stage of her illness and she didn't get to experience the so-called ****_side effects_**** I listed above.**

**I don't want to bother you any longer, I just felt like I should've pointed out these things in this chapter.**

**As always, thanks for commenting and liking my story.**

**You guys are awesome : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Warehouse 13 Headquarters, Later that night._**

"Mrs. F, I need to see him." Claudia ordered as she walked closer behind the Caretaker.

"You can't, Agent Donovan." Mrs. Frederic said. "I've already told you..."

The young agent sighed. "I have the right to see him... Please, Mrs. Frederic... I-I cause this and I have to make it better..."

Irene Frederic slowed down her step and turned to Claudia.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Claudia." Irene said, "The Regents weren't exactly pleased with what happened."

"I promise." Claudia said.

"You can go inside and wait." Irene said, "I will let the guards send him in."

"Thank you, Mrs. F! I won't let you down!" Claudia said as she hugged the older woman briefly.

Claudia entered the interrogation room and closed the door behind her. She had sneaked out of the B&B and came here because she had to talk to Nick. Despite his betrayal she felt like there was more to the matter. The soon-to-be-caretaker sat down on a chair and waited telling herself that this was the right thing to do.

The white door opened and a guard escorted Nick inside.

He was handcuffed and looked deeply annoyed.

He sat down in front of Claudia.

"Not happy about how things went, are we?" Claudia exclaimed.

"You wanted to see me?" Nick asked, smirking at Claudia.

Claudia nodded to the guard and he left.

"Yes. I need you to tell me the truth, Nick." Claudia said, "What's your plan?"

Nick looked down silently, "I have already told you... I want to become mortal."

"I don't think so..." Claudia whispered, "You know... You and your parents came here and didn't even offer resistance to us, _your_ enemy."

"You're not our enemy." Nick stated darkly, "You're all just a tool..."

"A tool? I need to know, Nick. You owe me..." Claudia ordered, she was deadly serious.

Nick sighed.

"What do I exactly owe you, Claudia?" Nick spat, "You are like them... You can't see that I can't live like this anymore. I am dying inside."

"You know nothing about dying!" Claudia snapped.

"Oh really?" Nick asked shaking his head, "I know all about it because I always lose someone. The people I love. They all leave. They all die."

Claudia looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said..."

Nick nodded, "Yes, you shouldn't have. But you did." He was tired of it all.

"I want you to find a way to help me, Claudia." Nick pleaded, "I want you to kill me..."

Claudia couldn't believe her ears, "Nick I can't do that... That's wrong and..."

Nick laughed, "Please Claudia don't tell me what is right and what is wrong. I'm 500 years old." He said, "Plus I read your files... You brought Steve back to life... Isn't it a wrong _use_ of an artefact?"

Claudia didn't know what to say.

"He was killed... I had to do something..."

"You warehouse agents make use of artefacts to resolve personal matters all the time... Why not help _me_?" Nick asked.

"Because I wouldn't know how..." Claudia said, "I don't know if I can kill someone..."

"Oh come on, Claudia! You hacked the Warehouse... Don't tell me you can't look for an artefact who can make me mortal again?" Nick urged her.

"What about the Philosopher's stone?" Claudia asked, shifting in her seat. "And what's in store for me? What do I get if I help you?"

Nick chuckled, "The stone has to be reassembled by someone and used on me and my parents..." he explained, "In that way we'll be mortal again... Also..."

"Yes?" Claudia asked.

"I read somewhere that is it rumoured that the Philosopher's stone combined with another artefact could solve your friend's _little_ problem." Nick whispered.

"You can't... What artefact?" Claudia asked.

"Agent Bering has cancer, hasn't she?" Nick asked.

"I won't put Myka's physical condition into this, Nick. I'm not..." Claudia began.

"Won't you, Claudia?" Nick asked, "You told me she's like the big sister you've never had... What will happen if she dies?"

"She won't. She's strong. She has us, we are her family ... She's going into surgery in 3 days..." the red head explained.

"She won't survive." Nick said.

Claudia felt a pang in her heart at the only thought of Myka's death.

"What is your plan?" Claudia asked Nick again.

"You have to help me de-bronze Paracelsus." Nick said.

Claudia looked away.

"Once he is here again we will trick him to reassemble the stone and make me and my parents mortal again..." Nick said.

"What about the artefact you were talking about?" Claudia asked, "The one that will help Myka..."

"_Wilson't scalpel_." Nick said, "He was the first successful surgeon…"

"How do you know about all of this?" Claudia asked.

"I read and researched." Nick said.

"And where is it?" Claudia asked.

"In London. In the Surgeon's house." Nick replied.

Claudia gasped and stood up.

"I may know another way to help Myka…" Claudia said.

"If you help me with my problem, I'll do anything to help you and save Myka." Nick said, "I promise."

Claudia looked at him in silence.

"We have a deal." Claudia said, "Looks like we're gonna need Paracelsus after all."

Nick smiled, "I'm glad you changed your mind, Claudia."

Claudia nodded. "Come on… You're coming with me."

* * *

**_Leena's B&B_**

"I can't believe I'm here..." Myka whispered.

She was in Helena's arms. They were both spent but extremely satisfied after hours of intense and passionate love making.

"In your arms... After what we did and I... I never felt like this before..." Myka added.

"Neither have I, darling." Helena whispered back, caressing the other agent's curly hair in the dark.

"I don't wanna die, Helena..." Myka confessed. "I know I shouldn't whine like a baby but I'm scared… and now that we found each other… I don't want to leave you."

Helena felt a pang in her heart.

"Myka… You won't. I won't let you, I promise…" Helena said, placing a soft kiss on top of Myka's head. "I love you so much I cannot even imagine what it would feel like to live without you."

Myka jerked her head up and disentangled herself from Helena's arms.

She clicked the bed lamp's light on and stared at Helena.

Helena looked mortified and a bit embarrassed.

"What did you just say?" Myka whispered in awe.

She looked into Helena's dark eyes.

Helena gulped. She needed to be honest with Myka.

"I love you so much I cannot even imagine what it would feel like to live without you."

Tears welled up in Myka's eyes and she smiled at Helena.

"Oh, Helena... I love you too." Myka whispered before she jumped back in Helena's arms and hugged the woman tightly, "I always have..."

Helena felt animmense sense of joy in her heart at Myka's words. She guided Myka's face towards her and began placing passionate little kisses on her mouth.

Myka grinned into the kiss and slid her hands on Helena's nude body, caressing and touching everywhere... Her breasts, her nipples, her tummy... She could only squeeze and stroke soft creamy flesh.

Helena moaned when Myka's hand found her center and let out a quivering breath. Myka broke the kiss and began placing soft ones on Helena's neck, chest, tummy until she stopped right above Helena's navel.

Helena could feel Myka's warm breath moving to the soft skin of her inner thigh as

she kissed it tenderly. Myka was an extremely meticulous lover, she paid attention to all the little details and found all the right spots that made Helena shiver and moan.

Myka's mouth watered as she observed Helena's most intimate part, closely.

She could smell her uniquely scent.

"Myka…" Helena whispered as her hips began rolling, a silent invitation to start pleasing her.

Myka smirked and blew some air on Helena's center. Helena whimpered.

"Myka…" HG whispered, hungrily.

Myka's lips softly spread her and her tongue probed, slipped, slid, tasted her essence. The curly haired agent's tongue made Helena see stars.

Helena moaned, loud and long, as she climaxed.

Myka held her in place as she continued her administrations between Helena's legs. Helena's taste was intoxicating.

Helena pulled Myka up on top of her and kissed her, like there was no tomorrow. She could taste herself on Myka's mouth.

"I love you…" Helena whispered looking into Myka's green eyes..

"I love you too." Myka replied before she attacked Helena's lips again.

Helena chuckled at Myka's eagerness.

When they parted the younger agent nuzzled her face in Helena's neck and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Helena sighed contently and reached for the bed lamp, switching it off.

**TBC**

* * *

**What will happen next? What does Claudia have in mind?**

**Will Claudia tell the others or not?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Just a short update. I'm already working on the next chapter, which will be slightly longer I hope! **

**Bering&Wells will be in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Here it is… This is what I've been looking for." Claudia said as they came into a stop.

They were inside the warehouse, among thousands of artifacts.

"Are you sure nobody saw us?" Nick asked worriedly, "What if they found out?"

Nick didn't know exactly where Claudia had taken him but he knew that she could walk with her eyes closed in here and still find her way. Despite knowing this, he was worried as hell.

Claudia shook her head, "You forget I know this place by heart."

_Sure_, he thought.

It was her _home_. Nick felt something like jealousy beginning to stir in his chest. Claudia had found her home, she knew where she belonged.

It was something he had never experienced. Yet.

"Look…" Claudia said.

Nick looked down at the artifact on the shelf.

"What's that exactly?" he asked, curiously.

Claudia pointed at the label.

_Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife: KNIFE CURES DISEASES OR INJURIES IN ONE PERSON BY TRANSFERRING THEM TO ANOTHER PERSON._

"Wow…" Nick whispered, "So you think this is going to work?"

Claudia shrugged, "I hope. All I know is that it transfers any disease or injury the holder has to another person holding the knife at the same time. It's extremely dangerous but I think it could work just fine."

"So… If someone touches it while Myka is holding it… Then they will get cancer, won't they?" Nick asked.

Claudia nodded, "I think so." She said, "That's why Paracelsus comes in handy."

Nick nodded, looking down.

"And the whole immortality problem, of course…" Claudia added.

"Who was Mary Mallon?" he asked.

"… She was the first person in the United States identified as a carrier typhoid fever. She was presumed to have infected some 51 people, three of whom died, over her career as a cook." Claudia explained, slipping the purple gloves on.

"Will you open the envelope, please?" Claudia asked.

"You're really sure this is gonna work?" Nick asked.

"I'm pretty sure…" the young woman answered.

Claudia pulled out a similar cleaver from her own bag and replaced Mallon's butcher knife with the fake one.

"Where did you get that?" Nick asked, surprised.

Claudia grinned. "From Abigail's kitchen… Don't tell her!" she winked at him.

Nick chuckled and closed the envelope containing the artifact.

"And now what?" Nick asked.

Claudia sighed.

"Well we have a plan… Problem is: we need to put it into action." Claudia said, "I'll take you back to your parents. You can't tell them anything. Understood?"

Nick nodded, "What about the Philosopher's stone?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Be ready." Claudia said as they walked back to the room where Nick was staying.

Claudia escorted him back.

"Goodnight, Nick." Claudia whispered.

"You too…" Nick replied, "And Claudia?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Nick said.

Claudia nodded and left.

* * *

The following morning Claudia entered the kitchen and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Abigail said, walking into the kitchen from the door on the back.

"Morning." Claudia said, smiling at the other woman.

"Where were you last night?" Abigail asked.

"Mmm … At the warehouse… I had to file some reports…" Claudia explained vaguely.

Abigail frowned. "O-kay…" she commented.

They began cooking breakfast.

Abigail was making pancakes and Claudia was slicing some fresh fruit.

"Where's Steve?" Claudia asked, "Usually he is already up at this hour…"

"He's with Artie in New Mexico. There was a ping… Early call." Abigail said.

Claudia nodded furiously, "Ah! That's… Nice."

Abigail frowned again, "I don't think an artifact that kills people can be so easily classified as nice, Claudia."

"I-I… That's not what I meant, Abigail." Claudia said hurriedly, "What I wanted to say is that it's nice to not have Mr. Grumpy here around for a while…"

Abigail sighed, "He asked me to keep an eye on you, you know?"

"WHAT!?" Claudia exclaimed, "I'm old enough I don't need to be kept an eye on!"

Abigail sighed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What's this A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. smell?" Pete entered the kitchen and stole a piece of freshly cut peach from Claudia's plate.

"Pete!" Claudia said annoyed, "I am working here!"

"And I'm hungry!" Pete replied.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Children go and set the table!"

Claudia and Pete nodded and went to the living room.

"So what's up, Claud?" Pete said, "You're plotting something… I can feel it."

Claudia sighed, "I don't know what are you talking about."

"I won't tell anyone! Scout's honor!" Pete promised.

Claudia looked around and lowered her voice, "I know I shouldn't have thought about it after what happened with the Astrolabe… The thing is: I've been thinking about a way to cure Myka and I might have a plan."

Pete looked surprised but also excited at the possibility.

"I thought about it too, Claud... I'm just afraid that if we use an artifact it may cause the end of the world… Anyways…" Pete said, "Shoot!"

"Sorry, dude." Claudia sighed, "I told you, it's still a plan. Nothing more."

"Aww come on Claudia…!" Pete whined.

"Nope." Claudia said, "I have to go back to the warehouse. Enjoy your breakfast!"

She took an apple and exited the living room leaving Pete alone.

"Everything all right?" Abigail asked him coming into the living room.

Pete looked at the B&B's owner.

"I just had a weird vibe." Pete said, "It was about Claudia."

**TBC**

**Is Claudia in danger? **

**What would Myka think about Claudia's plan? In my mind she would get extremely pissed... I think Myka is an extremely unselfish person and I don't know if she could ever agree to pass her illness to Paracelsus.**

**What do you guys think?:) I would like to hear your opinion on this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Special thanks to Kennedy Mathis, addictedgeek , john6lisa, heatwave16 , Rae325, Sleep and Dream, MiDushiNoSushi, Cate53 , babybaby15, Jules3033, Ulxx , darkemberdagger , Lktwh13, Jules3033, katniss12 _**

**Thank you for your reviews and likes. I really appreciate them. **

**For disclaimers see chapter 1. **

**Characters are not mine but the idea of the story and the grammar mistakes are :P**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Weird_ vibe?" Abigail asked as she placed the food on the table.

Pete nodded and sat down. He helped himself with food and explained, "She is plotting something… I don't know what is going on in her head… She didn't say much."

"She was out all night." Abigail said, "I heard her coming back at 4 am."

Pete sighed as he began to eat.

"Your vibe… Was it bad or good?" Abigail asked.

"That's the problem. It wasn't entirely bad and it wasn't entirely good." Pete replied.

"How are you feeling?" Abigail asked.

Pete shrugged, "I still have to grasp the concept that this reality is not the one we are supposed to live… I mean, I was dead in the other and instead I'm… Well, here. The Warehouse was gone. Can you believe it?" Pete said, "What about you?"

Abigail lifted one eyebrow at him, "what do you mean?"

Pete smiled as he chew on his pancakes, "How are you doing, doc?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm still adjusting…" Abigail said, "I'm not used to the endless wonders of the warehouse!"

Pete nodded and smiled, "You'll get used to it, I promise."

"Thanks, Agent Lattimer." Abigail smiled at him.

"By the way, these pancakes are sooo good!" Pete exclaimed, "And please call me Pete."

Abigail chuckled at his ways and they finished their breakfast while making small talks.

* * *

Helena opened her eyes and felt sore in all the right places. The sunrays coming through the window lighted the room in a beautiful reddish color.

Helena smiled as she looked down at the woman in her arms and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

She was spooning Myka from behind, her arms were positioned around the younger woman's stomach in a protective way. Helena sighed contentedly and nuzzled her face in Myka's curls, recalling the previous night activities that had kept them awake 'till early morning.

Myka moaned lightly and Helena chuckled, biting her lower lip at the feeling of Myka's skin covered in goose bumps - pressed against hers.

"I thought this had been another vivid dream of mine." Helena whispered, "I'm quite happy to be wrong."

Myka smiled, having been awake from an hour or so.

She hummed, "Naughty…" Myka said, "You've been having vivid dreams about us naked?" Myka asked quietly as she turned quietly in Helena's arms and smirked at her.

"Yes, darling." Helena replied, "But reality beat them all."

Myka smiled shyly and blushed.

"Good morning…" Myka whispered.

"Good morning, Myka…" Helena replied, losing herself in Myka's emerald eyes.

Myka pulled Helena to her and kissed her softly. Their lips were swollen and hurt a lot because of the feverish kisses they had exchanged all night.

They both moaned.

"I will never get tired of kissing you…" Helena moaned when they parted.

Myka chuckled, "Good. 'Cause I don't plan on stopping any soon."

The younger woman resumed their kiss and Helena responded eagerly to it.

"Do you want me to come with you to meet the Regents?" Myka asked, after they had stopped kissing and were just looking at each other.

Helena shrugged, "What if you stay here and rest?" she asked, "I'm sure the meeting will be quick."

Myka nodded, "You sure?"

"Yes, I am." Helena said, "As much as I want you to come with me I think you should rest, darling. I will be back in a few hours."

"Okay…" Myka said. "You're right I should probably sleep… You wore me out!"

Helena smirked, "Likewise…"

Myka chuckled and welcomed Helena back in her arms, embracing her tightly.

"I wish we could stay here all day…" Myka whispered.

Helena nodded, "Me too." She said.

Myka closed her eyes and sighed complacently.

"... I still can't believe how lucky we are despite everything, you know?" Myka whispered.

Helena bit her lip and began to nuzzle her nose in Myka's neck.

"Oh, believe me I know how lucky I am…" Helena commented, smirking.

Myka reopened her eyes and looked deeply at Helena.

"I'm serious, Helena." Myka said, "We've just discovered you died in the other timeline… I still can't deal with that. I probably won't, ever. What do you think the Regents want?"

Helena sighed, "I don't know."

"Do you have memories of the other timeline?" Myka asked.

Helena shook her head and caressed Myka's curly hair.

"What about you?"

"Nope." Myka replied.

Helena looked down.

"You're the reason we are here know, you know?" Myka said, "You saved us."

The British woman smiled weakly, "According to this timeline Artie did."

Myka lifted one of her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Artie did it because of you, genius." Myka smirked and then yawned. "We still have to talk a _lot_ about this… Now I can't… feel so sleepy…" Myka mumbled.

HG chuckled.

"Sleep well, darling." Helena said, "I can't wait to kiss you when you wake up."

Myka hummed contently and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Helena smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and got up. She readjusted the sheets so that Myka didn't get cold and walked into the bathroom to grab a shower.

* * *

Sometime later Helena walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Good morning…?" Helena called, "Anyone home?"

"Yes! In here!" Abigail replied.

Helena followed the voice in the kitchen and smiled politely at the new B&B's owner. Abigail was doing the dishes.

"Good morning, Abigail." Helena greeted her.

Abigail smiled back, "'Morning, HG… Slept well?"

Helena nodded, "I'm just going to grab some tea and toast then I have ameeting with the Regents." She said as she took a seat at the counter.

"Help yourself." Abigail said, "Pete is already there. Artie and Steve are in New Mexico and Claudia took off early."

Helena nodded, pouring herself a cup of tea.

She begun to butter a slice of toast as she listened.

"How's Myka?" Abigail asked.

"She's asleep…" Helena said, "She's quite all right."

Abigail nodded, "I bet..." she muttered smirking at Helena.

She saw a light blush covering Helena's features and smiled.

_The walls aren't so thin_, Abigail said to herself as she chuckled.

Helena lifted her brows curiously at the other woman.

"I'm sure the Regents are going to give you a commemorative medal or something…" Abigail said changing the subject, "What you did in the other timeline was pretty brave."

Helena smiled down at her plate as she chewed.

"Thank you. I'm not so sure about the medal." Helena said, "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is…" Abigail said, "You are HG Wells and come from the past. Only that is a lot of '_complicated' _"

Helena nodded, "You could say that."

"The Regents and I don't exactly have a rosy past." Helena continued, "I'd do anything to protect the Warehouse… To protect Myka, Claudia and the others…" Helena continued, "I'm just glad I somehow _showed_ them, you know?

Abigail nodded.

"And what's your story, Dr. Cho?" Helena asked, curiously.

Abigail smiled, "The great HG Wells wants to know about me. How flattering!"

Helena chuckled and waited.

"I was a psychotherapist and I loved my job..." Abigail said, "Sadly, I couldn't help someone that became extremely important for me and..."

Helena looked at the grief in the other woman's eyes. She understood it well. Feeling helpless.

"... I just lost faith in myself and my ability to help people so I decided to become a photographer. Photography has always been a passion of mine..."she confessed, "So I began to travel the world taking pictures."

Helena nodded. "It must have been quite beautiful to travel all around the world."

"It was... But it was also hard... I was taking pictures of political prisoners in Burma when I met Mr. Kosan. He offered me a job... Here at the Warehouse." Abigail continued."Next thing I know I was at the airport, waiting for a direct plane to South Dakota." She finished, "Pretty weird, uh?"

"_Weird_ is the right term for what happens here, yes." Helena smiled, "Anyways, I think you're doing well at the B&B."

"Thank you." Abigail said. Helena stood up.

"I'm afraid I should go. I hope to be back before Myka awakes." Helena said, "Thanks for the breakfast and the talk."

"You're welcome." Abigail said, "Please, give Claudia these... She needs to eat."

Helena nodded and accepted a plastic container with food.

"I'll give it to her myself." Helena reassured.

Suddenly, Abigail's Farnsworth buzzed and she answered looking curiously at Helena.

It was Pete.

"Abigail, we have a situation." Pete said. "Remember my _vibe_?"

"What's going on?" Abigail asked, worriedly.

Helena walked up beside her and looked at the screen. Pete was walking somewhere in the warehouse and looked upset.

"Oh, HG, you're there too!" Pete exclaimed as she noticed the other woman, "I don't know how it happened… Someone de-bronzed Paracelsus."

"Bloody hell…" Helena muttered. "Where's Claudia?"

Pete explained. "HG, I need you and Myka here right now. Claudia and I think Nick or Sutton are behind all of this but the circumstances are suspicious."

"I'll be right over there." Helena told him.

"Ok, hurry up!" Pete called.

"I have to go." Helena stated hurriedly.

"Should I call Myka?" Abigail asked.

Helena shook her head. "No. Let her sleep at least another hour, please." HG said.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can. Call me if you need anything ok?"Abigail said. "I'm going to inform Artie. God he'll be pissed..."

HG nodded and run hastily towards the car.

_Endless wonder, here I come._

**TBC**

**What do you think? Review, Review&Review, Please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part of the dialogue between Paracelsus and Nick doesn't belong to me. It's taken from 4x19.** **A/N: I assumed Sutton had the ring with him when he came to the Warehouse because his endgame was to de-bronze Paracelsus and give up immortality. Claudia had the task to reassembled the Philosopher's stone. And she made the Regents believe she would bag it and put it safely in the Dark Vault. Eh eh!;)** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Claudia opened her eyes and groaned as she looked around. Her head hurt. A lot. She could hear Nick and Paracelsus's voices not too far from her.  
She was in the bronze sector and Nick was showing his uncle the centuries he had missed using the artifact glasses she had given him.

Thankfully, everything had gone according to her plan except Paracelsus' reaction to her. The old guy had attacked her, yelling in German, as soon as they had helped him out of the Bronze machine.

"That hurt a lot, dude!" Claudia whispered from her place the floor, massaging her head.

The young red head had worked out the plan all night. She had secretly helped Nick to escape his room and de-bronze Paracelsus. She knew she was doing something against the rule. But the price was too high. She couldn't let Myka die.

She had to save her. And help Nick.

Claudia shook her head and looked up at uncle and nephew.

"Thank you for freeing me, Nicholas." Paracelsus was saying, breathing hard, "The centuries pass slowly when you're encased in bronze..."

"Oh, dude…" Claudia mumbled in a low voice.

"I tried to free you before but… It wasn't easy…" Nick said.

"No one knows better than I what an inconvenience the Warehouse can be…" Paracelsus said.

Claudia stood up slowly, slipping her left hand in the pocket of her jeans.

"We only ask one thing in return…" Nick trailed off.

"Ah…" Paracelsus said, "I would have thought immortality was trade enough…"

"We want to… I w-… I can't live like this anymore, uncle. I have to live on my life." Nick said, "This is why I needed Claudia's help. She helped me de-bronze you."

Paracelsus lifted one eyebrow and turned to the now standing young woman.

"I suppose you are Claudia." Paracelsus said, sending a fake smile her way.

Claudia nodded and drew her Tesla.

"Nice meeting you." Claudia replied, "Don't move or I'll Tesla you. I assure you it's not pretty."

Paracelsus held up his hands in surrender and chuckled. "You don't know me, girl…" he said, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Uncle, please." Nick pleaded him, "We have the stone. You have to free us…"

Paracelsus turned to Nick, "You have the stone?" he asked, "Where is it?"

Claudia chuckled, "I have it." She said, "But first… Sorry, but can't risk to have you ruin my plan, dude."

She fired her Tesla and hit Paracelsus square in the chest. He fell down on the floor with a soft thud.

"CLAUDIA!" Pete's voice echoed in the Bronze Sector.

"Handcuff him, Nick. We have no time to lose." Claudia ordered.

Nick took the handcuffs – or as Claudia called them the 'Electro-Cuffs'– and secured them on his uncle's wrists.

"Claudia!" Pete approached them, panting, "Are you all right?"

Claudia nodded, "Yes, I am."

Pete shifted his incredulous gaze from Claudia to Nick and fixed it the unconscious Paracelsus, on the floor.

"Pete? We need to talk." Claudia told him. "But first, let's move him out of the way."

* * *

Helena entered the Warehouse and run as fast as she could towards the Bronze Sector. She thought that it was strange that no Regents or Mrs. Frederic were around. After all, someone had de-bronzed Paracelsus. Why had been the Regents so careless and how could have Nick escaped the room he was in? Something was definitely wrong and she was interested into knowing what it was.

She approached the Bronze Sector and waited, pulling out her Tesla.

Her old Farnsworth buzzed and she took the call.

"Myka… Hello!" Helena greeted, smiling.

"Why didn't you warn me, Helena!?" Myka said, "You should have told me! It's dangerous and I'm a trained agent!"

"Don't worry, darling. I know. But you needed to sleep." Helena reassured her, "I'm in the Bronze Sector and no one's here. It's quite strange."

"I'm coming. Abigail will stay here at the B&B but I'm coming. Let me know ok?" Myka asked.

Helena nodded.

"And be careful, Helena." Myka warned her.

"I will." Helena promised, "I'll call you when I find them."

Myka nodded and smiled before switching off her Farnsworth.

Helena sighed and put the device in her back pocket.

_Where could they be? _

* * *

Pete followed Claudia into the Warehouse, still unsure about her plan.

Nick was helping him carrying Paracelsus, his face a mask of determination.

"Where exactly are we going, Claud?" Pete asked, "This old man is heavy…" He panted.

Claudia sent him a glare, "Seriously dude?"

"Hey!" Pete lamented, "I'm not joking!"

"We're taking him into a secret room." Nick said, "My parents are already there and he will cure us. That was Claudia's plan."

Pete looked at him, incuriously. "What secret room?" he asked, "Why am I always the last one to know these things? And Claudia?"

Claudia turned, "Yes?"

"I hope you know there will be consequences for this. They'll suspend us. Maybe even fire us!" Pete said.

They stopped in front of a strange looking wall. Pete had never been there before. Claudia closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

Pete lifted one of his eyebrow, "Claudia?"

Suddenly an old wooden door appeared on the wall .

Pete gasped. "What the hell?!"

Claudia shrugged, "Don't look at me like that, dude! I research."

Pete's mouth was wide open, "What the frack!? Is this like the of Room of Requirements in _Harry Potter_?!"

Nick chuckled.

"Kinda... Come on!" Claudia replied.

Pete rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you dragged me into this, Claudia!" he mumbled.

They entered the room. It was small but cozy. It had a sofa, a kitchen, a table and some chairs.

Sutton and Charlotte were already there, waiting for them.

"Long time no see…" Pete muttered.

"Agent Lattimer." Sutton greeted him, "Big brother." He added looking at the unconscious Paracelsus. He helped Pete and Nick to place him on the sofa.

"Everything went all right?" Charlotte asked.

Claudia nodded.

"I have everything we need." The younger agent reassured them.

"Good." Sutton said, "Thank you again for doing this."

"No problem." Claudia replied.

"Claud? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Pete asked.

Claudia nodded and followed him at the other end of the room.

"Why are we exactly doing this ?" Pete asked, "Tell me."

"We can save Myka, Pete." She explained, "It's the only way."

Pete sighed.

"Promise me you won't tell her or HG." Claudia said, "Knowing her she would never agree to transfer her cancer to him."

Pete looked down. Myka was his best friend. The chances of losing her were too many. He was afraid things could go wrong but at the same time he knew that everything happens for a reason; so if saving Myka was possible he wanted to try. He had to. He couldn't lose her. She was his family.

"Just tell me what to do." Pete said, placing his large hands on Claudia's shoulders.

* * *

Helena was still looking for Claudia when she heard some steps in the distance.

"Helena?"

It was Myka.

"Myka!" Helena called back. "I'm at aisle 338."

Myka run towards her and found Helena, Tesla in hand apparently still in search of the others.

Myka came closer to the other woman and hugged her, "I'm glad you're okay, Helena." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on Helena's neck.

"I'm fine, love. Still nothing, I'm afraid." Helena said.

"Don't worry, we will find them." Myka reassured her.

Helena nodded, "What about Artie and Agent Jinks?" she asked as their resumed their search.

"They are on their way back from New Mexico." Myka explained, "Artie was pissed, of course."

"I can imagine." Helena smirked, looking at the other woman.

"What?" Myka asked.

"Nothing, darling. I say we keep looking, shall we?" The Brit proposed.

"So… Bering & Wells back in action, solving puzzles, saving the day?" Myka smirked.

Helena took the younger agent's free hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"Yes, but I thought that what we did yesterday night and earlier this morning could already be considered as action, could be not?" Helena purred, lifting her eyebrows with a smirk.

Myka rolled her eyes at the other woman's teasing tone.

"Agent Wells we're working here, leave your flirtatious ways out of this…" Myka replied, smiling at her.

"Yes, ma'am." Helena said with a glint in her eyes.

"Let's look near the Dark Vault…." Myka said.

Helena nodded and followed her.

* * *

**In the meantime…**

Mrs. Frederic was pacing up and down Artie's office. She knew that something was wrong. First of all, Helena Wells had skipped her meeting with the Regents. And now the guards had just told her that Sutton, Dupree and Nick were gone.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head and collapsed to the floor with a thud.

* * *

**Claudia's secret room…**

"Well, well… Look who's here!" Paracelsus was awake and apparently very talkative.

Pete, Claudia, Nick, Sutton and Charlotte turned towards the man.

"Brother." Sutton greeted him, "So glad to see you're okay."

"What do you want? What's this about?" Paracelsus asked, "Let me go… What is this family reunion?"

Pete and Claudia exchanged a look.

You're here because you owe them, sir." Claudia explained.

Paracelsus tried to move but the handcuffs sent a powerful shock through his body. He cried out in pain.

"Sorry. Every time you try to escape that happens." Claudia said, "I've warned you."

He groaned and shook his head, "I won't do it again, then…" he turned to his brother, "I gave you immortality, how can you be so foolish and want me to help you three to become mortals again?"

"Because we are asking you, brother." Sutton said, calmly. "You tricked us."

The count walked closed to Paracelsus, "And now you have to do as we ask."

"What's in store for me?" He asked, "Also, why do I feel like this?"

He looked at Claudia.

"Like this _how_?" Claudia asked.

"I feel weak. And so heavy." He mumbled, "Is this an artifact?" he asked showing the handcuffs.

"Yep. Made it myself." Claudia replied. "And if you want to feel like yourself again you have to cooperate."

Paracelsus sent them a threatening look.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." He growled.

Claudia sighed.

"This guy's creepy… Are you sure this is the real Paracelsus?" Pete asked.

"100% sure…" Charlotte replied, "Now, Claudia. Show him the stone."

* * *

"Helena! Come in here!" Myka called.

Helena approached the other woman, "What is it, darling?"

"I've counted at least 5 missing artifacts on our way here… Look…" Myka said, pointing her fingers to a close shelf.

"Claudia's _Supercharged Handcuffs_…" Myka explained, "They should be here but they aren't."

She typed on the small screen and read, "Someone took them last night at 11:46."

"This is quite suspicious, indeed ." Helena commented.

"Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles are missing, too." Myka whispered.

"They can transfer someone's knowledge to another person..." Helena said.

"Yes..." Myka nodded.

Suddenly she gasped, "Why haven't we thought of that before?!"

"What?" Helena asked

"The cameras." Myka said pointing at the ceiling, "Let's go back to the office and check out the videos from last night. They will tell us who stole the artifacts."

"Righty-oh, then." The author said.

The two women walked at a quick pace in the direction of Artie's office.

Myka run straight to the computer while Helena slowed down a bit and looked arounf the office.

"Bloody hell!" Helena exclaimed, "Irene!"

Myka turned and saw Helena running towards an unconscious Mrs. Frederic on the floor.

"What the hell happened!?" Myka asked.

Helena shook her head, "I don't know but this isn't good." She said, "Let's place her on the couch, shall we?"

Myka nodded and helped Helena.

They carried the warehouse's Caretaker on the couch.

"This situation is getting pretty scary…" Myka commented.

Helena checked for the older woman's pulse, "She's alive, only unconscious."

"Please, give Abigail a call and get her here." Myka said, "I'll look for the videos."

Helena nodded and did as ordered.

* * *

"You betrayed me, brother." Paracelsus said, never looking away from his precious stone "Why should I help you?"

"Because you bloody hell have to!" Sutton exploded, "You played with our lives!"

Paracelsus laughed heartily.

"Impressive, Bennet. Very impressive." He chuckled.

"Please, uncle. This is not a game." Nick pleaded, "You have to do this for me. Please."

Paracelsus sighed. He looked at the stone. The temptation to touch it again was strong.

"Okay, I'll do it. But first free me from this horrendous artifact!" He said.

Pete pointed his Tesla at him and shrugged, "Just as a precaution." He told Claudia.

The red-head nodded and took the handcuffs off from Paracelsus.

He let out a breath and massaged his wrists.

"Brilliant." He commented, "I'm ready."

Claudia nodded.

"I need my instruments, otherwise I can do nothing, girl." Paracelsus said. He stood up and stretched his muscles. He could feel the whole warehouse, calling for him. He felt alive. He just had to play along and then he'd be free. Again. But this time he would become immortal.

"I know. Be patient." Claudia said.

Suddenly, the whole Warehouse shook.

"What the …?!" Claudia exclaimed.

Paracelsus chuckled. Pete came closer to him.

"Do. Not. Move!" he threatened, "You know I have no problem shooting you."

The alchemist raised his hands in surrender, "Alright. No tricks." He said, "Just getting reacquainted." He added smirking to himself.

The warehouse had recognized him. And now no one could ever stop him.

* * *

**Back in Artie's office…**

Artie and Steve busted in through the door and noticed instantly that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Artie panted as he came closer to the couch, "Irene… What's wrong?!"

Myka stood up and tried to calm the others down.

"We're working on it ok?" she said, "What we know is Claudia and Pete are nowhere to be seen and the same goes for Sutton, Charlotte and Nick…"

Helena sighed, "Myka and I were looking for them but then we noticed some artifacts had been stolen. We came back here to check on the video cameras and found Mrs. Frederic unconscious on the floor." She explained.

"What did you find?" Artie asked, pointing at the computer.

"I'm still looking… Nothing that could help us, sadly." Myka said.

"I think Mrs. Frederic is suffering because of Paracelsus." Abigail spoke up from her place on the couch, beside Irene's unconscious form.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"He shared a bond with the Warheouse, didn't he?" Abigail asked.

The others nodded.

"... He used to be Caretaker of Warehouse 9..." Artie explained, gravely, "If Nick de-bronzed him... That means he is slowly reclaiming his connection to the Warehouse..."

Myka shook her head. She couldn't believe this. Whoever had de-bronzed him needed to be punished.

"And this means…" Abigail trailed off, shocked.

"… That if we don't stop him Mrs. Frederic could die." Helena whispered.

**TBC**

**A/N: So we found out that Claudia's choice to help Nick de-bronze Paracelsus is endangering Mrs. F's life. Will Claudia's plan work out?**

**Thoughts? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and for following the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Artie's office**

"We can't stay here and do nothing!" Myka exclaimed, "Mrs. Frederic is dying..." She trailed off.

Helena took a tentative step towards her lover and placed a reassuring hand on Myka's lower back.

"Myka is right, Arthur." Helena said, "We must do something to prevent this."

Artie looked down at Mrs. Frederic. She looked so peaceful.

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Kosan." Artie said as he stood up. "Abigail, stay here with Irene, please."

Abigail nodded.

"Steve, you check the footage and see what you can find." Artie ordered.

"I'm on it..." Steve said.

Artie looked at Myka and Helena, "You two try to contact Pete and go back to the warehouse... We have to find them."

Helena and Myka nodded.

Artie turned to Mrs. Frederic, "We'll get through this. I promise." He whispered.

* * *

Pete had no idea what Paracelsus was doing but he knew that he looked like he was genuinely helping his family. Or at least he hoped.

"No tricks, brother." Sutton whispered, loud enough for the two Warehouse agents to hear.

Paracelsus chuckled motioning at the desk and the tools Claudia gave him, "You know that this is not exactly the best _working enviroment_, as you people would say."

Claudia rolled her eyes.

"I did everything I could to recreate your working enviroment..." She bit back.

"And I thank you for that, Agent Donovan..." Paracelsus replied mixing some fluids together. Pete coughed as the strong aroma hit his sense of smell.

"What's that, man?!" Pete complained.

"... Your Teslas pointed at my skull are not exactly helping, you know?" Paracelsus asked.

"We don't have all the time in the world, you know?" Charlotte said.

As Paracelsus and Chalrotte began to bicker, Pete cheched his phone. He noticed a text. It was Myka.

**_Where are you? Claudia is missing. We need you. Mrs. F is in danger._**

Pete eyes widened and showed the text to Claudia.

"What are we gonna do?" Pete asked.

Claudia looked worried, "I don't know."

Paracelsus, Sutton and Charlotte were still fighting. Nick was on the sofa, his head in his hands and looked like he was crying.

"Can you please stop!?" Claudia yelled, "Let him do his job."

Sutton and Charlotte nodded exchanged a look.

"You don't understand, dear brother." Paracelsus said, "This process is complex and tricky. If I do something wrong it could influence your lives. And you don't want that, do you?"

Sutton sighed, "How long do we have to wait?"

"A little while. The stone needs to be ready." Paracelsus replied.

Pete looked at Claudia, worried.

He just hoped Myka and HG had something in mind. He replied to Myka.

* * *

"Any news from Pete?" Helena asked Myka as they walked side by side.

Myka shook her head, "Not yet."

Helena took Myka's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"We will find a solution, Myka." She tried to reassure her.

Myka nodded.

She was beginning to worry for Pete and Claudia. And for Mrs. F.

They had already lost Leena. She couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Pete and Claudia again.

On top of that, Myka's surgery was due in three days. She sighed.

"Why our lives have to be always so complicated?" Myka asked.

"Everyone's life is complicated, dear. But ours are even more because we're Warehouse agents." Helena said, "I thought you'd have noticed that." she teased.

Myka glared at her lover and shook her head.

"Come on. We have to find them." Helena said.

Myka nodded and tired to leave her fears at bay.

Her phone buzzed.

"It's Pete!"

_**Claudia is with me. We're safe. Be ready near fake Leena's B&B. Can't say much. Sorry.**_

"Let's go." Myka said.

* * *

"I believe that the stone is ready." Paracelsus said.

Nick, Sutton and Charlotte walked closer to the stone and Paracelsus.

"What do we have to do?" Nick asked, his voice quivering.

Paracelsus looked down at the stone.

"I will let it sink into this fluid and then you will have to inhale its fumes." he explained.

"Are you guys ready?" Claudia asked.

Nick, Charlotte and Sutton nodded.

"Do it." Sutton said.

Paracelsus nodded and plunged the stone in the liquid. He then pulled it out with some kind of pincers and presented it to them.

"Inhale." he ordered.

One by one, Sutton, Charlotte and Nick inhaled the fumes.

Claudia and Pete looked curiously as the three of them inhaled.

Paracelsus nodded. "This should work, I hope."

Suddenly, a blue-green smoke enveloped Sutton, Charlotte and Nick's figures.

"Mom... What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Charlotte replied, looking at his son's face. "Everything will be..."

Sutton looked at his brother, "If you played with us again... I swear that..."

The three of them fell down to the floor, unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Claudia shouted and run to the three unconscious bodies on the floor, "What happened?"

Paracelsus laughed, "I believe this is a side effect."

"Son of a..." Pete exclaimed.

Paracelsus smiled at him, "So naive..." He said, "Did you really think I would let you give me orders?"

He lifted his hand and made Pete fly to the other part of the room.

Pete cried out in pain as his body hit the hard wall and then hit the ground.

"PETE! NO!" Claudia shouted watching in horror.

Paracelsus laughed.

"Are you sure you're Warehouse agents...?" he asked, looking at Claudia, "And ... Aren't you the _soon-to-be-Caretaker_?"

Claudia chastised herself silently. Her plan was falling apart right under her nose.

"I won't let you escape." Claudia exclaimed.

Paracelsus took Pete's Tesla from the floor and pointed it at Claudia.

"Are you sure?" he asked, mockingly.

Claudia gulped.

Paracelsus fired at her, hitting her square in the chest.

The Warehouse shook, once again.

"Is good to be home." Paracelsus said.

He smiled down at Claudia and took her bag. He pulled out a knife and chuckled.

"This is nice..." he said putting Pete's Tesla in his pocket, "I might be in need of spilling some blood."

**TBC**

**Author's notes: As always thanks for reading! Feed the writer!:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_"Wake up, Ms. Donovan!"_

_Claudia groaned. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy._

_"Claudia! Wake up!" _

_That voice again._

_Claudia opened her eyes and looked into Mrs. Frederic's worried face._

_"Mrs. F! You're alive!" Claudia exclaimed._

_Irene sighed._

_"Not for long, Claudia." _

_Claudia furrowed her brow._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Irene looked around, "The Warehouse is in danger and so is my life. We're unconscious, Claudia."_

_The young agent looked around. They were in Artie's office but it looked different. Empty._

_"What happened?"Claudia asked._

_"Paracelsus." Irene explained, "He is regaining back his powers as Caretaker. Whoever de-bronzed him is responsible for the situation we're in."_

_Claudia looked down, eyes glassy._

_"Claudia, you need to wake up and do something. The Warehouse is under his control, right now."Mrs. Frederic._

_"How?" Claudia asked, worriedly._

_"Feel the Warehouse. Feel the artifact. Feel your destiny." Mrs. Frederic said, "You can do it… I believe in you."_

And Claudia believed in her.

* * *

Myka and Helena approached the East side of the Warehouse, where the fake-Leena's B&B was located.

They both were ready with Tesla in hand and were walking with caution.

"This is it. I wonder where are they." Myka whispered, "I hope they're all right."

Helena nodded, "How are you feeling?"

Myka shrugged, "I'm okay."

She was scared. Paracelsus was a threat to the Warehouse. They had to be extra careful. Mrs. Frederic's was in danger.

The sudden tremors of the Warehouse's ground made Helena lose her balance and she fell down on top of Myka.

Myka did the same, landing on her feet.

"Ouch!" The younger agent exclaimed.

The ground shook some more and Helena protectedMyka's body with hers without hesitation .

"Helena!" Myka said, "We have to find somewhere safe. Are you okay?"

The tremors stopped and Helena stood up, helping Myka on her feet.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that…" The Brit said.

Myka sighed and placed a light kiss on Helena's mouth.

"Don't worry. Thank you for protecting me." Myka said, smiling.

Helena smiled back, "The pleasure is all mine."

Someone laughed.

"This is so romantic."

Helena and Myka turned towards the voice.

"Paracelsus?" Myka whispered.

The man smiled wickedly at her.

"Hello, Agents." The man said.

Helena took a step in front of Myka, shielding her from Paracelsus.

"How poetic." The man commented.

The two women glared at him.

"What do you want?" Myka asked.

Helena saw Paracelsus was holding a knife. A butcher knife.

Paracelsus laughed.

"Your kind repulses me." The man stated.

Helena furrowed her brow and Myka rolled her eyes.

"You, warehouse agents." Paracelsus continued, "You think you're the best. But you see… I have the power to destroy you."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Myka.

Paracelsus laughed.

"Because your colleagues put me back in the bronzer." Paracelsus shouted, "You don't know what it feels to be trapped, to see nothing but darkness for hundreds of years!"

Helena smirked, "Actually I know very well."

Paracelsus looked at her questioningly.

"I was bronzed myself." Helena explained.

Paracelsus nodded, "Then why are you on their side?"

Helena threw a quick glance at Myka.

"Because this is my home."

Myka felt her heart flutter at Helena's words.

Paracelsus wasn't happy. He growled and lifted a hand.

"Let's see if you like your _home_!"

He sent Helena and Myka fly against a pile of wooden boxes.

This time it was Myka who landed against Helena's body. But during the fall something sharp run through Helena's side, making the woman cry out in pain.

"Helena!" Myka yelled, "Oh God… What did you do?" Myka whispered, addressing Paracelsus.

The man was laughing.

"Oops." He said, "I didn't mean to!"

"Myka, I'm okay… It just hurts a bit." Helena said. She couldn't move. It hurt everywhere.

Myka looked down at the injury and whimpered. Helena had an axe pierced thorugh her side.

"Fuck." Myka whispered.

"Myka…" Helena said, weakly. Myka looked into her lover's beautiful brown eyes. She understood that Helena was in pain and she had to do something. Fast.

"Please, Helena. Try to stay still… Don't move!" Myka whispered as she stood up and faced Paracelsus.

"You will pay for this." Myka said, dangerously.

She pulled out her Tesla and pointed it at him.

The alchemist used his powers and got rid of the gun. It landed on Myka's feet.

Myka gasped.

Paracelsus jumped on Myka and pushed her against the wall.

Myka cried out in pain. The man placed his free hand on her neck.

"Such a waste." Paracelsus said.

He lifted the knife and tried to stab her.

"MYKA!"

Pete and Claudia run towards the pair. The sound had distracted Paracelsus.

Myka grabbed the knife's handle and tried to push it away from her own body.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Myka gasped.

As they both were holding the knife's handle, something happened.

Myka felt a strange energy enveloping her body and a purple mist covered the knife.

It was like the knife was sucking the life out of her.

Pete was ready to kick the man's ass but Claudia stopped him.

"PETE! Look!" Claudia said, "It's the artifact…"

"Oh my freaking God! H.G.!" Claudia added as she spotter Helena's injuried form.

Claudia run to Helena's side. The woman smiled weakly.

"Myka…"

"Myka will be fine, H.G." Claudia reassured her, with glassy eyes, "We're gonna take care of you, I promise."

Everything happened so fast.

Myka screamed. She thought she was dying. Something was happening.

Paracelsus felt something enter his body and the Warehouse started to shake.

"What have you done?" the man asked, his eyes were becoming purple.

Myka felt suddenly reinvigorated.

"What have _you_ done?" Myka bit back, feeling a strange sensation invade her whole body.

She groaned and pushed the man off of her, taking the knife and pointing it at him.

Paracelsus fell down on the floor, holding his head.

"Myka!" Pete exclaimed, "Are you all right? What happened to Helena?" The warehouse agent looked down at her best friend's lover, feeling a sense of nausea.

Myka was still looking down at the knife in her hands.

The Warehouse hadn't stopped shaking.

"You have to kill him, Myka." Claudia yelled, leaving Helena's side and approaching the curly haired agent. "If you don't Mrs. F is gonna die!"

Myka looked at Claudia with horror in her eyes.

She shifted her gaze to Pete who was protecting Helena's injured figure with his body.

"It hurts…" Paracelsus moaned, "It was a trap. The knife … Stupid."

"Myka! Do it!" Claudia exclaimed, "Please!"

Myka's hands were shaking.

She approached the man's stretched out body. The knife in her hands felt suddenly too heavy but she couldn't risk her friends and lover's life.

Myka stabbed Paracelsus.

As soon as the blade pierced through his heart the Warehouse stopped shaking.

In Artie's office, Mrs. Frederic opened her eyes and took a sigh of relief.

Myka stared down at the dead body.

She really had done it. She had killed a man. A bad man, that is. But still a man.

Myka felt a pair of strong arms envelope her from behind and broke down.

Pete held onto Myka as she cried in his arms.

"Oh God…. I did it, Pete." Myka sobbed, "And Helena… Is she…?"

"Shh… Claudia's calling for help." Pete reassured her.

Claudia called for help, squeezing Helena's hand in hers.

"Everything will be all right, H.G." Claudia whispered to the now unconscious woman, "I hope my plan worked."

And Pete hoped it worked too.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the last chapter!**  
**I hope you all liked my story and that you will always remember that what R.W. Emmerson said it's probably the truth: "Nothing can bring you peace but yourself".**  
**Because - even from my humble experience - in life we can't always expect the others to make choices for us or to be there for us.**  
**And only when we're in peace and truthful to ourselves, we can be that way with the others.**

**Sorry for the rant. I love you guys!**

**Also, this chapter contains graphic sex so if you don't like it, don't read!;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Helena had been taken to the warehouse operating room. She'd been inside for a few hours now.

Myka and the others knew that Dr. Calder and her team were doing everything they could to save her but the curly haired agent couldn't stop that nagging feeling at her stomach, a constant reminder that Helena might not survive this time.

Mrs. Frederic emerged from the operating room and sent the agents a reassuring smile.

Myka looked at her questioningly, her eyes swollen and red from all the crying.

"They removed the artifact from Helena's side." Mrs. Frederic said.

"Is she okay?" Claudia asked, voicing Myka's thoughts.

"Yes." Mrs. Frederic explained, "She's not in danger."

Myka let out a sigh of relief and let Claudia hugged her.

Pete, Steve and Artie smiled and were visibly relieved.

"What about Sutton, Nick and Charlotte?" Pete asked.

"They are being visited." Artie replied.

"I want to thank you, Myka." Mrs. Frederic said as she went to stand in front of Myka, "You saved my life."

Myka nodded and looked down, "You're welcome." She whispered.

"You did the right thing." Mrs. Frederic reassured, "It's okay to feel guilty. But Paracelsus was a threat to us all and the first rule of a warehouse agent is to protect the warehouse and its agents."

"She's right, Mykes." Pete said, placing a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

"When can I see Helena?" Myka asked.

Irene sighed, "I don't know. Why don't you all sit down and relax a bit?"

Myka and the others nodded and do as they were told.

"Mrs. F where's the …?" Claudia asked, "What the frack!? Don't tell me she did it again…"

Mrs. F was gone.

Myka placed both of her hands in her head and sighed. She was extremely relieved that Helena was out of danger but she still couldn't explain a lot of things. Why when she had killed Paracelsus she'd felt _different_? Why, why, why?

She looked up and saw Claudia's sad expression.

"You have to tell me the truth, Claudia." Myka said, "Were you somehow involved in this?"

Claudia looked down and threw a quick glance at Artie.

"Claudia?" Artie asked.

Claudia sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry." Claudia said looking at Artie and Myka, "I'm sorry because I know you will suspend me as a punishment… But this is a risk I was willing to take."

Pete and Steve exchanged a look.

"Go on." Myka said, seriously.

"I helped Nick to de-bronze Paracelsus because he and his family wanted their life back." Claudia confessed, looking Artie straight in the eye.

Artie opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Claudia…" Steve whispered.

Myka looked at Pete, "Did you know?"

Pete nodded, "She told me when we were with Paracelsus and the others. I couldn't do anything, Myka. But there's more…" Pete said, "Claudia did this for you. She risked her life for us."

Myka eyes widened, "What do you mean, Pete?"

Claudia sighed and kneeled in front of the seated woman, placing her hands on Myka's knees. They looked into each others' eyes. The curly haired agent's green eyes were fixed on Claudia's.

"Myka, you're like the big sister I've never had." Claudia whispered.

Myka smiled, weakly.

"I couldn't let you die." Claudia confessed, tears wetting her cheeks, "Paracelsus was only a tool. I was selfish… I wanted to save Nick's family and you. And I'm so freaking happy I did it."

Myka placed a hand on Claudia's.

"Claud, what are you not telling me?" Myka asked.

Pete wiped away his tears and let out a breath as he smiled down at the two women.

"You killed Paracelsus with Mary Mallon's Butcher Knife." Claudia said, "And as a result you… You transferred your illness to Paracelsus."

Artie had thought about this possibility already. Claudia had only been braver than him and did it.

Myka didn't know what to say. She stared at Claudia like she had grown two heads.

"I'm sorry, Myka. I know I should've asked you first but I wasn't sure you would have accepted and did as I wanted." Claudia said, "You're too noble, dude."

Myka continued to look at Claudia with wide eyes.

The red head stood up from her kneeling position and turned her back to Myka. She started to cry in silence., "You are the one who holds our group together. I couldn't let you die." Claudia continued, through the tears.

Steve walked up to her and took her in his arms, holding her as she cried.

"Myka?" Pete asked, "Say something?"

Myka looked at Pete and then at Claudia.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" Myka asked, slowly, her eyes fixed on the young agent.

"We will talk later about your suspension, Claudia." Artie said before leaving.

When Pete and Steve let the two alone, Myka approached Claudia.

"Claud, look at me please." Myka demanded.

Claudia looked up at Myka's emerald eyes.

"You were right." Myka said, "You're right."

The younger woman regarded her curiously.

"If you'd told me about your plan I would have probably stopped you." Myka confessed, "I can't believe you put the Warehouse and the others in danger for me. I… This was a very stupid thing to do and you shouldn't do it again. Ever!"

Claudia nodded and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Myka placed her hands on Claudia's shoulders, "Hey… Look at me."

Claudia forced her chin up and did as she was told.

"Thank you." Myka whispered.

Claudia's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Myka nodded, "Thank you. For saving my life."

"B-But we don't know if it worked." Claudia said.

"When they finish with Helena I'll ask Vanessa to run a quick test on me… But I'm pretty sure the Knife absorbed my illness because for a minute there I thought I was dying." Myka confessed.

"How? What do you mean?" The redhead asked.

Myka sighed and run a hand through her curls, "It felt like it was sucking the life out of me. And after that I felt different. Better." Myka explained, "Even now I feel better. Healthy."

Claudia nodded, "So you're not mad at me?"

Myka sighed, "I'm a bit annoyed but no, I'm not mad at you."

Claudia squealed and hugged Myka tightly.

Myka smiled and held onto the young agent in her arms.

Maybe, just maybe things were going to be better from now on.

* * *

**Two months later…**

Myka Bering opened her eyes and smiled down at the woman in her arms.

Helena looked so peaceful. And so beautiful. The younger woman hummed contently as she recalled their late night activities.

She still couldn't believe that after everything they had gone through they were finally here, together.

In the past two months Helena had spent her time recovering at the B&B. Myka and the others had done everything to help the writer get well. The wound at her side had been healed by the warehouse doctors and now looked visibly better.

Myka sighed. She had to pee but she didn't want to wake Helena up. She carefully disentangled herself from Helena and tiptoed towards the bathroom in all her naked glory .

Helena smiled, feeling Myka cautiously leave her side. She quickly squinted her eyes open only because she didn't want to miss the view of Myka's buttocks, long legs and lovely back.

Helena sighed and bit her lower lip as the door closed behind Myka. Helena felt the need to surprise Myka in the bathroom and take her right there but she still wasn't at her best, physically. She had to be careful. And their night of love making had pretty much consumed all her energy.

The Brit had never liked being under someone's care. But in the past two months- when Myka wasn't away on missions or at the Warehouse - she'd been always at her side. Helena had admitted to herself that she loved Myka watching over her, cooking for her, reading for her and just spending time with her...

"You're awake."

Myka's soft voice distracted Helena from her thoughts.

The curly haired woman was already at her side, looking intently into expressive dark eyes. Myka's green forest eyes were bright and were looking at her like she was the best thing in the world.

Helena nodded and smiled at her lover, "Yes, I am. Good morning…" she whispered before planting a soft kiss on Myka's lips.

Myka hummed, "G'morning."

"Come here," Helena said lifting up the sheets that were covering her own nude body, "Lay down on me?"

Myka smiled, "With pleasure."

Helena sighed softly as Myka's soft body covered hers and began to place small kisses all over Helena's face and neck.

"How's your side? Do you need me to move?" Myka whispered, suddenly worried.

Helena smiled, "My side is perfectly fine, those painkillers are amazing."

Myka smirked, "I know but I think I shouldn't be in this position…"

Myka rolled over Helena's body and carefully moved the other woman lean figure on top of hers.

Helena hummed, looking down at Myka.

"I have to admit I like being on top." Helena said making Myka chuckle.

"I like it too." The curly haired woman confessed, biting her lower lip with lust in her green eyes.

"Oh, believe me, darling." Helena said as she lowered her lips, planting a soft kiss on the skin under Myka's left ear, "I know just how exactly you like it."

Myka moaned at Helena's hot tone and felt shivers run up and down her spine.

Helena chuckled and stared down at Myka's flushed face.

"You're beautiful, Myka."

"And sexually frustrated..." Myka whispered, hotly.

Helena hummed and began to caress Myka's unruly hair, "Are you having wanton thoughts, darling?"

Myka smirked, "You could say that…"

Helena chuckled, looking pleased. Myka loved how she was so open and talkative prior, during and after sex. Oh, and the sounds. They were both very much vocal but Helena's cries of pleasure were something she never thought she would like so much.

"Why don't you tell me?" Helena whispered, licking her lips, "I want to know. I want to watch you as you say it…"

Myka's hands began to caress Helena's back. She felt the goose bumps rise all over Helena's back.

"You really wanna know?" Myka asked.

Helena nodded, "Of course I want to know." She whispered, placing a quick kiss on Myka's cheek.

"Besides, after last night and earlier this morning you can't act shy." Helena said, recalling the many times they had came together and consumed each other during their love making.

Myka hummed, "You're right, H.G." she smiled as Helena rolled her eyes.

She knew that the writer didn't like when she called her H.G.

Myka chuckled.

"Tell me…" Helena demanded, shifting her weight on top of Myka.

Myka gasped as she felt the other woman beginning to rub her pelvis against her tummy.

She could feel Helena was ready to be touched.

Myka licked her lips, "You're so good at this…"

Helena smiled as she continued her ministrations on Myka's body.

"What were you thinking?" Helena asked.

Myka closed her eyes and run her hands all over Helena's ass.

"I was thinking of taking you with a strap on." Myka said, smiling up at Helena.

Helena moaned and began to rub herself more firmly. Myka continued to knead softly the Brit's butt cheeks.

"I actually imagined it." Myka continued, looking at Helena's face.

Her eyes were black as night and her swollen lips were slightly parted.

"Was I enjoying it?" Helena asked, panting quietly.

Myka smirked, "Yes. Very much. You were sprawled out on the bed, naked and were begging me to fuck you."

Helena moaned loudly at the mental image.

"Yes…" Myka whispered before attacking Helena's mouth with hers.

She placed her hands on Helena's head, caressing the silky dark hair as they kissed.

They devoured each other's mouths hungrily for several minutes.

"…More… I need more…" Helena begged.

Myka nodded, "I know, honey." She reassured her, "But I want you to touch yourself as I tell you, okay?"

Helena nodded, feverish with desire.

She slipped her left hand between their bodies and touched her clit, lightly, waiting for Myka to continue.

"Perfect," Myka whispered, placing a soft kiss on Helena's forehead. The Brit placed her head under Myka's chin. "I could see how wet you were… Just like now. I can feel you… So wet."

Helena whimpered. The pleasure she was feeling was unbelievable. The combination of Myka's voice and the movements of her own hand as she touched herself on top of the other woman was driving her crazy.

Myka gasped as Helena, with her frantic movements, grazed at her sex too.

She moaned, "Your sex was glistening with your juices and I couldn't stop looking at you. Your breasts were beautiful… So creamy and your nipple so erect that I so wanted to make love to them with my mouth."

Helena moaned as Myka's voiced her thoughts.

"So good…"

"Yes. And I was wet too. I felt this need to take you so I pulled out the strap on and wore it…" Myka said, panting as well.

"Mmmm." Helena hummed, "Why don't you fuck me now, darling?"

Myka smiled, "I'd love to…"

"Don't stop… Your story…" Helena begged.

"I won't." Myka promised. She slipped her hand between their bodies and replaced Helena's. She began to explore Helena's wet folds with her long skilled fingers.

"You begged me to come inside you because like now, you were more than ready to be fucked." Myka whispered in Helena's ear.

The other woman groaned. The pleasure was too much.

"Inside… Fuck me…" Helena whispered, "Myka. Do. It."

Myka obliged. "And so I did it…" Myka whispered, entering the woman with two fingers, "You feel so good, Helena. So fucking tight and wet for me."

Helena cried out, "Yes!"

"You began to ride my cock like a whore, begging me to fuck your tight pussy harder…" Myka continued, making Helena crazy. She was moving her finger painfully slow inside Helena.

"Oh God… Myka!" Helena gasped, "So good, my love."

"I know. You feel so good…" Myka smiled, placing open mouthed kisses on Helena's neck.

She sat up, repositioning herself on top of Myka, looking for the right position "I'm so close…" Helena cried out, impaling herself on Myka's fingers like her life depended on it.

She cried out as Myka's fingers hit her spot. Helena came with a loud cry, wetting Myka's hand and tummy and collapsing on her, totally spent. Myka moaned and came as well.

"That was…" Helena whispered.

Myka smiled with her eyes closed, "…One hell of an orgasm."

Helena smiled back, "Yes, indeed." She said, "Thank you, darling."

Myka thanked her silently, kissing Helena and holding the woman in her arms.

Nothing else mattered.

**The end**


End file.
